All of me
by namine redfield
Summary: After the recent events, a lot things has happened between Casey and Dawson. Their relationship is put to the test in each call that truck 81 responds. Will it break them apart? or will they find a solution to make it work? This story is placed after the episode 308 "Chopper" Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

**Some days ago, I read the plots of the next two episodes of "Chicago Fire" and, in one website I read that there is going to be a lot of tension and problems between Casey and Dawson. **

**And, according to the pictures of the tonight episode Boden and Casey are going to have a rough argument during one call. I hope that everything go all right with them. The fic takes places after the episode 308 "Chopper"**

**The title of this fic come from a song called "All of me" of John Legend. I don't know if you hear it but, it is really good and romantic. **

**I hope that you like this one-shot and let me a review with your opinion. It is really important for me to know if I am doing a good job or not.**

**The rank of this chapter is going to be M, the rest of the chapter I am not sure.**

**Thanks**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

><p>All of me<p>

Since they started sharing their apartment with Severide and Brittany, his wife, Matt and she didn't have as much intimacy as they had while they were living alone. Some nights, they couldn't sleep owing to the screams, moaning and laughter that came from the spare room. Besides, there has been a lot of tension between them in the firehouse. Thus, more than being lovers they looked like if they were just roommates that sleep in the same bed.

After spending one romantic night in the hotel room that Casey booked and made love a few times, their relationship came back to normality. However, as soon as they got back into the routine, the arguments and tension between them increase again.

Their last argument was because during the last call that 51 responded, which was related to a semi-truck leaking hydrochloric acid, Casey yelled to Dawson because she entered together with Herrmann inside the truck in order to help the driver, who was stuck on the driver seat.

He couldn't avoid been so overprotective with her. He was afraid that something bad could happen to her during one of their calls and she could get injured or even worse, she could die. He knew that he shouldn't be afraid that something bad could happen to her. He makes drills with his men two or three times per months and they knew what to do. Thus, she will be fine as long as she is not alone during a call.

After Chief Boden noticed his overprotective attitude, he didn't doubt in speak with Casey. At the end, Boden finished yelling him in the middle of the street after questioning the judgment of his truck's Lieutenant. Casey, who was angry with Dawson, who disobeyed his orders, responded to his Chief in the same way, yelling to him.

When they came back to 51, Boden gave him an angry face and ordered him to wait him on his office. Since their shift was almost over, he didn't send him home, however, he told him that he should think about the situation that he was having. And, he gave him two options. Or he let that Herrmann take care of Dawson from now on or unfortunately, one of them would have to be transferred to another company or shift. Something that in Boden's opinion would be a pity since both of them was good on their job.

When Casey came back to his office, Dawson stopped of cooking breakfast for everyone and went to his office to yell him that it was the last time that he stopped her of doing her job. She also informed him that she will follow Herrmann's orders instead of his. He didn't say anything and she continued cooking breakfast.

They came back home in Matt's truck in silence. Each one was angry with the other one for different reasons.

A piece of paper written with Severide's handwriting, were on the coffee table. The note said that Brittany's mom was in Chicago so; they will be at home later that night.

Mentally Casey gave thanks you to his friend. Severide was giving them some alone time for trying to settle their differences. Before the end of their shift, they spoke on the bathroom and Severide asked him if everything was all alright between him and Dawson. Spite of looking distracted most of the time, he knew that there was something wrong between them and he had part of the blame. Last night when he and Brittany came back home after taking a few drinks with the squad guys, they found Matt sleeping on the couch. A sense of guilt hit him since it was his fault that his friend was sleeping on the couch and not in bed hugged to his fiancée.

"It looks like we are going to be alone for a while" he said smiling seductively showing to her the note. He missed spending time with her thus, he decided to set their problems aside and spend the couple of hours that they are going to be alone, in doing something with her.

"Yeah" she forced a smile and walked to the bathroom "I'll go first to the shower if that is okay with you Lieutenant"

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked by her comment

"It looks like you are questioning me each time that I do something by my own" she said angry

"Gabby" he said but she continued her way to the bathroom without turning to face him "What were you thinking entering in that truck?" He said annoyed

"I was doing my job" She said turning to face him

"Your job?" he asked incredulous "You are a candidate. Your job is to see how we work and learn"

"I was learning. I was with Herrmann and, he was teaching me how to help the driver. But, you kicked me out of the truck. Why aren't you treating me like any other candidate? When Jones was your candidate you let her to be your shadow in fires. Why can't I?"

"She wasn't my fiancée" he answered truthfully

"So, it is true" she couldn't believe what she had heard "You are not treating me like any other candidate"

"That is not true"

"Yes it is"

"I am worried about you"

"I hope that you were comfortable on the couch last night because, it is where you are going to sleep again today"

"You know what. I can't speak with you in the firehouse because I feel like if I am under the microscope. Boden is questioning each of my orders. And they guys thinks that I am giving you a special treatment. Besides, we can't talk at home because Severide and Brittany are on the other side of the wall. I have the feeling that I am missing you Gabby. Maybe you have not noticed but, lately, we finish all our conversation yelling out to each other" She didn't say anything; she just walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

_**Risking it all, though it's hard**_

Ten minutes later she exited of the bathroom dressed in a blue shorts and a tank top. She walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of juice and saw that Matt was sat on the couch with his phone in his hand. He looked like he had just taken the hardest decision of his life.

"I finish" she told him

"Okay. I am going to shower and later, I will shave" he informed her

"Whatever" she said walking to their room. She was still angry with him for letting her to learn.

"Gabby" she turned and looked to him "I am sorry. I know that I shouldn't have stopped you of doing your job. But, it is hard for me; I am worried that something bad could happen to you. I am worried that I can lose you like I lost Hallie" some tears started to form on his blue eyes "I am going to speak with Boden at the start of our next shift to tell him that from that moment you are under Herrmann's orders. I have already spoken with him and, he is agreeing in being your Lieutenant. I promise you that I will try to find a way of not stopping you of doing your job again. I will give you some space while we are working. And, I promise you that I am not going to yell you never again"

She didn't say anything, she knew that he had a good point; her new job was more dangerous than being an EMT thus, it was normal that he worried about her. After all, he was her fiancé. She nodded grateful of his decision and he walked to the bathroom.

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

_**Drawing me in and you kicking me out**_

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

_**Drawing me in and you kicking me out**_

_**Got my head spinning, no kidding**_

_**I can't pin you down**_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind?**_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me**_

_**But I'll be alright**_

Gabby started to cry after hearing that Matt was inside of the bathroom and she was sure that he couldn't hear her. Why it has to be so hard? Why they couldn't be as happy as they were before? Why it looks like if everything were against them?

It was normal that he was worried about her every time that she wasn't near to him; he was having the same worries that she had while she worked as EMT and she saw him entering inside of a burning building to help people. It was hard but, after seeing how good he was in his job by herself, she trust on him. Now, it was his turn of trusting on her.

In the last couple of days it has been so hard for her being near to him and not be able to caress him or kissed him when he saw him working on his report inside of his office. Sometimes, she wished enter in his office, drawn the blinds and kissed him so badly. She was missing the warmth that his body gave off each time that he was near to her. The warmth of his arm wrapped around her midsection early in the morning. She missed his sweet kisses around her neck that wake up her in the morning before the alarm do it. She was missing him as much as he was missing her.

Last night, she kicked him out of the bed because she was so angry with him for not saying Severide that he and Brittany should find their own house. She knew that it could sound jealous but, she also wants to spend time with her fiancée. She also likes to be laid down on bed all day and making love with him without having to be careful of not being caught by Severide or Brittany.

During a few minutes, she thought about everything that had happened between them in the last couple of weeks and she found out that she has been an asshole with him. She dried her wet eyes and walked to the bathroom ready for speaking with him.

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

She opened the door and saw that Casey had just finished his shower and had a towel wrapped around his midsection.

"Matt" she said and she almost started to cry again in front of him.

"What's the matter? Baby, what happened?" he asked when he saw that her eyes were a little bit red because of the cries. He approached to her and grabbed her hands.

"Please forgive me. I'm so sorry" she said and hugged him burying her face on his neck "I am sorry" she said crying on his protective shoulder.

"Hey" he cupped her face and said "It's not your fault. It's all mine. I can't see how hell of firefighter you are"

"I promise you that I will try to be more understanding with your fears" he kissed her in her forehead and brushed her brunette hair.

"And, I promise you that I will try to not interfere in the orders that Herrmann is going to give you in the future. I trust on him. You are going to be fine"

"Thanks" She sat on the bathroom counter and encircled his neck with her hands. Her chest collided with his hard one and, he cradled her while she cried into his chest "I love you"

"I love you too, baby" he gave her small and tender kisses above her hair.

**How many times do I have to tell you**

**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

**The world is beating you down**

**I'm around through every mood**

**You're my downfall, you're my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

**I can't stop singing**

**It's ringing, in my head for you**

"So, does Severide said when he and Brittany are going to come back home?" she asked after a few minutes of silence

"No. Why?" he doubted that she would want to have them at home. She gave him a funny face and immediately he understood what her intentions were. He kissed her lips and said "Give me five minutes and I will be all yours"

Matt grabbed his razor for shaving his short blond beard when Gabby's hand stopped him. Without noticing it; she had trapped him safely between her legs.

_**Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you oh**_

"No. That is so much time" she whispered in his ear "I can't wait five minutes. Give me your razor" He doubted but finally he gave her his razor.

She didn't know why but, she loved to stare Casey while he was shaving. There was something in that action that she always found hot and erotic. He looked always so concentrated in not making any cut in his perfect and white skin. She has been even fantasized about shaving him one or two times.

After putting above all his short beard a thick layer of shaving cream, she held his razor in her right hand and her left one was on his neck. She bit her lips and made the first stroke upwards. He was nervous when she moved the razor near to a vein of his neck. It was the first time that he was being shaved by someone. Of course that he trusts on her but, feel the sharp blade of the razor against his skin made that he felt a little bit nervous.

"Don't worry baby" she said giving him a smile "it is just a razor"

"I am not worried about you cutting my skin. I am worried about you having to clean the mess that you are going to do if you cut me" he joked.

Matt moved closer to her and placed his hands on her hips so, it was easier for her because he was taller than her. She continued shaving him and, his hands started to play with the hem of her tank top. After a few seconds, he started to lift the hem of her tank top slowly. Having her as closer was driving him crazy. It has been a long time since they were as closer. He could feel himself harder and he knew that the towel won't hide it longer.

While she was washing off the razor in the basin, he pulled her in closer. She could feel his already harder member through the material of his towel and of her shorts. She bit her lips trying to avoid a telltale smile but, it was noticed by Casey. Was she exciting him on purpose by a chance? He smiled ready to play as dirty as she was playing. He moved his hands under her shirt and started to caress the mocha and soft skin of her back.

She stopped of shaving him and closed her eyes in order to regroup. Feeling his hands on her barely-clad body was driving her crazy. His hands continued moving but, stopped when he noticed that there was something missing under her shirt. She wasn't wearing bra. He looked her confused since it was the first time that she didn't wear it. He moved his hands from her back to her side to caress her breasts and massage her already hard nipples.

"All done" she whispered some minutes later and she washed the razor on the basin.

"Thanks" he smiled and kissed her on her cheeks. She let his razor on the counter and looked to him. He pushed up her shirt and lifted it from her head; letting her bare chest in front of him. She captured his lips with her and, he moaned deeply into her mouth. He tugged at his lips gently with her teeth. They battled for the control of the kiss. After a few seconds they broke the kiss for recovering their normal breath. It has been a long time since they the last time that they intimated and they wanted to enjoy this time. Neither of them wanted to have a quick lay, they want to make love.

His lips traveled slowly along her chest to the middle of her breasts. His tongue was moving around her soft skin. Instinctively, her hands travelled to the back of his neck and got him closer while she was moaning of pleasure. He pressed his sweet lips against her left breast; his tongue was swirling around her nipple.

"Matt" she moaned. Her hands moved down to his bare back and her nails made small marks on it "Oh, oh yes"

He moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment before his lips continued their traveling down the skin of her chest.

When he reached to the hem of her shorts that she was wearing, he pulled at them and slid them down her perfect legs; and let her dressed only in her lacy panties. He gave her a naughty smile. She knows that he loves lacy.

"I love you" His wet lips travelled giving her kisses around her collarbone until he reached her lips.

She removed his towel and, pressed her body against his naked one. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and Matt cupped her ass tightly and lifted her.

"I want you so badly Matt"

"Let's finish this in our room" he moaned

With her body still wrapped around his waist, he led them to their room. He placed her half-naked body above the bed and he sat on the top of her, being careful of not crushed her with his weight.

Matt's right hand travelled to the elastic waist band of her lacy panties and introduced inside his hand. Gabby moaned against his lips when she felt his hand moving slowly through her sweet spot. "Don't stop" she moaned breaking the kiss.

He curled his finger around the band exposing her and leaving her as exposed as he was. He looked down and contemplated her bare and sexy body. He always thought that she was perfect.

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

She looked down and saw his hard member pressing against her right hip. One of her hands moved down to his member and the other one to his shoulder and rolled their bodies. Now, she was on the top of him.

"Gabby" he moaned when Gabby's hand moved up and down through his member "Oh God. Don't stop" He looked her disappointed when she moved her hands to his chest. He looked down just in time to see her running her tongue around his. He buried his face in the pillow and with breathing heavy he cried out "Gabby…oh…oh"

Her lips travelled up kissing and sucking all his skin until his navel. He placed his hand on her hips and rolled their bodies.

"I need you" he murmured desperate for being inside of her.

"I need you too"

Slowly, he introduced his member inside of her. Both of them let out a loud moan. He gave her some time to adjust to his size. Few seconds later, she was moving her hips against his. His lips reached her while their bodies were moving in synchrony like if they were just one.

"I am close. Slow down baby" she requested

"Come with me" he whispered in her ear. He continued riding her for a few minutes until he released inside of her.

"Oh, oh" she called out and Matt lay down on the top of her feeling exhausted. He kissed her on her lips and her hands brushed his hair.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked looking her

She nodded with a smile of satisfaction "And you?"

"I am perfect" he moved to her side and laid down with his legs wrapped around her "I love you"

"I love you too"

She wrapped her arms around his waist at the time that his eyes was closing "Let's go sleep, baby" she said caressing his left cheek. He was really tired; last night he wasn't able to catch any sleep on the couch.

"Okay" he said groggy

"Sleep well" she kissed his lips and few seconds later he was sleeping soundly "Everything is going to be fine Matt. You are not going to lose me" She stared him for a few minutes running her finger around the line of his jaws, bicep and chest. She kissed him on his forehead before fall asleep near to him.

_**I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you oh**_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Did you like it?<strong>

**Please let me a review with your opinion. It is really important for me**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. **

**At first I thought about write a one-shot but, after seeing the last episode 309, which was awful, and one of my readers proposed to me, I decided to write a fic instead of a one-shot. **

**It is horrible what is happening between Matt and Gabby in the last couple of episodes. I hope that they can settle things down soon.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter. I will try to have the next one as soon as I can.**

**Thanks to: **_**LLR5654, Justicerocks, Jscat2, Guest, chasidy warner and Camila.**_

**Bye**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Today, Matt was spending his free night at home. He had just returned from fixing someone's balcony and he was really tired. Before leaving to the house in which he had to fix the balcony, Gabby proposed him that maybe he could go to Molly's to pick up her. However, he didn't want to go there; during their last shift, he had another problem with Dawson. This time it was her attitude what annoyed him.

During a structure fire, she moved away of Herrmann in order to try to find the victim. The problem was that she didn't follow Casey's order. It was true that Chief Boden said that Nobody's should be on anybody's help in that fire but, she was an exception. She was new on the job so, she must be glued to someone's hip, in her case it was Herrmann's hip. Even Herrmann said to her that she shouldn't have done that and, she said sorry. However, when Casey spoke with her in the briefing room her attitude was the opposite. She was making jokes and he got angry since she wasn't showing any respect to him and, it could cause problems to both of them.

He let on one side the book that he was reading and walked to fridge for taking a beer. After taking the beer, he eyes reached to see a new picture on the door of the fridge. I was a picture of Gabby and him; both of them were smiling and their eyes were shining. Everybody who sees that picture could guarantee that they were in love.

He took a deep breath and let the beer inside of the fridge thinking that perhaps she was right. Maybe, they should talk about things when they get tough. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost time to close out Molly's. He thought about giving her a surprise by showing there and maybe they could talk about their problems like she suggested that morning.

/

Gabby was lifting the chair up with Mills' help. They were working on silence. Everyone had come back home half an hour ago. She was disappointed that Matt didn't show up during the night, every time that someone opened the main door, she directed her vision to the person but, it wasn't Matt.

"I'm gonna have a beer" she said walking behind the bar "You want one?"

"Sure" he sat on one of the chair and she gave him one beer "So, how are you?" he asked concerned about her since he saw her crying on the shower stall.

"I don't know. Things between me and Casey are…its tough. It's it's tougher than I thought it would be" she said

"Yeah. I go it. It's a lot of pressure working together. I don't know how you guys do it" he said laughing

"That's the thing; it's not the work part that's tough. It's it's the… it's the home part. I honestly don't really know what to do" she said. She didn't know why she was telling him her problems but, after Shay's death she felt that there was no one with which speak about her problems like she did with Shay. And now, Mills was the most similar to Shay that she had.

Mills didn't say anything, he held her hand and she gave him a grateful smile. Suddenly, Gabby looked behind her and saw Matt standing up behind her looking to them shocked. His eyes were set in their holding hands and later in Gabby. She could see how hurt he was. He opened his mouth ready to say something but, no sound came from it. He looked away and turned around not wanting to see what will happen next.

"Ey Matt" she said moving to him "Matt" but he walked away of her "Matt!" she said when she saw him walking away of Molly's "Matt wait" she ran after him but, he was already inside of his truck starting the ignition "Matt!" she took her phone and called to his cell but he never respond.

"Gabby" she heard behind her. Peter was walking to her with her coat in one hand "Go home and speak with him. I will close and give you the key tomorrow"

"Thanks" she said and ran to her truck. She had to find Matt and explain him that nothing happened between her and Mills.

/

Matt was driving without know where to go. He was sure that he didn't want to come back home since it would be the first place in which she will try to find him. Maybe he could spend the night on his sister house or in the firehouse.

He didn't notice that he was crying until some drops fallen on the wheel. Why did she do something like that to him? Was she saying him "I love you" and later she ran to Mill's arm? Those kinds of question were around his mind while he was on his way to his sister's house.

When he arrived to the house, he cut the engine and got out of the car. It was late and he wasn't sure if his sister will allow him to spend the night in her couch but, he wanted to try.

"Matt?" Christie asked tired after opening the door

"Can I sleep here tonight, please?" he asked crying

"Matt" she cuddle him and he started to cry on her shoulder "What happened?" she never saw him before as weak as he was in that moment. She was sure that something bad happened.

"mom?" Violet asked from the starts

"Violet, come back to your room" She said not wanting that Violet see her lovely Uncle Matt is such state.

"What is wrong with Uncle Matt?" she asked worried

"Violet, go to your room. Now" Violet nodded and did what her mother said

"Matt, look at me. Matty" she said cupping his face "What happened?" Unexpectedly, her cell started to buzz she took it and saw it was Gabby who was calling her "It's Gabby. Do you want to talk with her?"

"No" he said immediately "Say her that I am not here"

"Why?" she asked shocked

"Just do it" he said angry

"Gabby" she said through the phone "Matt? No, he is not here" she said looking to her brother who was sat on the couch drying his tears "Alright, I will tell him if I see him. Good night" and she hung the call "She wants that you call her. She sounds a little desperate to find you. Are you going to call her when you calm?"

"I don't want to speak with her" he said

"Matty. What happened?"She asked rubbing his shoulder "Did you lost somebody in a fire?" It wasn't the first time that he showed in her house because of that. In his first year as candidate, he lost a small kid of Violet age in a fire and, he showed up in her house asking if he could spend the night in her couch. She let him and he spent the night watching and rubbing the back of his small niece.

"No. it is Gabby"

"Matt, Gabby is fine"

"She is having an affair with a guy" he said

"Are you sure? Maybe you have misunderstood something" then, he told her everything that happened between Gabby and he and what he saw when he went to Molly's "Do you see she kissing the other guy?" she asked when he finished

"no. He was holding her hand"

"Did you see any sign that there is something between them?" he shook his head "Matt. Hold a hand it's not a sign that they are together" she explained "Maybe you should call her and try to fix the misunderstanding. She loves you Matty" She was sure that there wasn't anything behind that gesture. She knew that Gabby loves her brother and she will never do to him something like what Hallie did to him on the past. She was better than Hallie, she was so loving about her brother. Christie liked her from the moment that she met her.

"Christie you are my sister thus, why are you on her side?" he asked getting up angry of the couch. He grabbed his coat and walked to the door

"Matt, where are you going? It's too late. You should spend here the night in the guest room"

"No. I will sleep on my truck" he said and shut the door behind him.

"Matt"

No where. He has no place where to spend the night, except his car. He sat on the driver seat and drive through the dark night of the city. When he arrived to a small parking of a park, he cut the engine and closed his eyes ready to fall asleep. Maybe in the morning, when the light of the new day lit the city, he will wake up on his bed with Gabby between his arms and, he find that it was a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think that is going to happen next? Please let me a review with your opinion. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read the last chapter. I never hoped that this new fic had a lot of follower and favorites in one day =)**

**Thanks to: **_**TildaJoy, MissCiccisweden, katieek10, whitadamson, Elizabethhdawnn, DinosaurPie, LUKELORE, lee.j.p, Sarrabr4, Camila**__**, **__**Joy**__** and **__**Justicerocks **_

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review with your opinion.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The following morning, Matt woke up and found out that he was still inside of his truck and not in his bed as he wished to wake up last night. It wasn't a nightmare, it was real and moreover, he had to face to the nightmare today when he goes to firehouse because he was on shift. He thought about calling to the firehouse and said that he was sick but, it would get that everyone will suspect that there is something wrong with him because he never called in sick before.

He started the ignition and drove to the firehouse. In his mind the image of Mills holding Gabby's hand was repeated again and again. His mind was even playing dirty tricks to him with different images of Gabby and Mills getting laid in the bed that she and he share, doing what he used to do to her. He didn't know how will face them today. He felt ashamed that he cheated her. How will he face his men when they know what Gabby did to him? He will lose the respect of everyone in the firehouse.

He arrived to the firehouse and parked his car, he was glad that nobody arrived yet thus, he couldn't have to explain why he was arriving without his duffel bag like he always does.

He went straight to his locker for taking the extra uniform that he always has. After changing his clothes for his uniform, he went to kitchen and started to make a cup of coffee to himself. While the coffee was getting ready he went to the fridge for grabbing an apple, however, he changed his mind. He was hungry however; there was something in his stomach that doesn't let him to eat. So, he grabbed his cup of coffee and walked to his office not wanting to greet anyone. He wanted to be alone before the news that Gabby was cheating him with Mills was spread around the firehouse. He wanted to conserve at least for a little bit longer his dignity.

/

Gabby spent most of the night trying to find Matt but, he wasn't in nowhere. Finally, after three hours of search, she came back home and waited that he returns when he felt ready for talking about what he saw. Maybe he just needed to calm down. However, he never showed up.

Feeling awful and tired of being all the night up, she drove to the firehouse with the hope that he was there for their shift. She smiled when she saw his car parked on the front of the firehouse. She parked her near of his car and ran to the inside of the firehouse.

From the bunk area, she could see that he was sat on his desk looking to something; she let her bag on her bunk and walked to his office. She knocked the door and opened it without wait that Matt allowed her to come in; Matt never stopped of looking at the paper he had in his hands.

"Matt" Gabby said walking to him. She tried to place her hands on his shoulder but, he refused her touch.

"What do you want Candidate?" Matt said still not looking to her.

By the tone of his voice, she was sure that he was upset and angry so, she sat on his bed "I want to speak about what happened last night. Look..."

"I don't want" he cut her looking to her by the first time. She could saw that he was as bad as she was. He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was pointing to everywhere a sign that he ran his fingers around it, something that I only do when he is stressed or angry with something "There is something more that you want to say me? If not, go to the kitchen to cook breakfast"

"Matt"

"I am not Matt. I am Lieutenant Casey. You should speak with more respect Dawson; you are a candidate on this firehouse. Understood?" he said firmly

"Yes sir" she got up of his bed. She wanted to cry too badly but, she wasn't going to do it in front of him. She could understand that he was angry because of what he saw but, he wasn't letting her to explain what in reality happened between her and Mills. Maybe he needed more time to calm down and sit with her to speak about it.

"Dawson?" She looked him and he said "Showers need a good clean"

"Yes sir" and she walked out of his office.

While she was walking to the kitchen, she saw Peter Mills walking on the opposite way to the lockers

"Dawson, is everything alright?" He asked concerned

"No. He hates me" She said pointing with her head to Matt's office

"No. Did you explain him that nothing happened between you and me?"

"I tried but, he doesn't want to hear me"

Immediately, she collapsed crying in his arms. He started to rub her back in order to calm her. He looked to Matt's office and saw that the Truck Lieutenant was looking to them before closed the blinds.

"Dawson" Chief Boden said behind them "Do you have a sec?" she moved away of Mills, dried her tears, nodded and walked behind her chief to his office.

"What do you want chief?"

"Lieutenant Casey gave me this application this morning" he said giving her a pink transfer sheet. She took it and saw it completely shocked. He was putting her into a transfer to other firehouse "What is wrong between you and Casey? I thought that everything was alright between the two of you and now, I found this on my desk"

"Last night, we have a misunderstood. He is thinking that I am cheating him with Peter Mills what is not true. I tried to speak with him but, he refused to listen to me"

"Well that explains why he wants to be transferred to other house" he said serious

"What? He wants to go to other firehouse?" she looked down to the paper and saw Matt name on the application instead of her as she thought. He was moving to other firehouse. "Chief Please don't let him do it"

"I don't know what is going on between two you" he took the paper of her shaking hands "But I can say you that this paper can be lost for a few days on my desk which mean that for approximately the next 3 shift he have to be on 51. After that, I am sorry to say that he will move to other house. I can't have a Lieutenant who has problems with my PIC and the candidate as well as, I can't I have a candidate who is crying. Settle your problems down Dawson soon. Gabriela, he is a good man"

"I know. Thanks chief" she said glad that he was helping them.

Boden looked her walking away. He didn't want to lost Matt, he was a great Lieutenant however, he had to think about the rest of his men. He couldn't have a Lieutenant not focus on his job because his mind is in other place.

/

After seeing how Mills was comforting Gabby, Matt sat on his bed crying, he didn't want to be on shift looking how Dawson and Mills were canoodling around the firehouse or he was hugging her every time he could. How he couldn't notice it before? When they started their relationship, she told him that she had a crush with Mills but, she was over. Well apparently, she wasn't as over as she thought that she was.

Feeling a little bit dizzy, he lied down on his bed and rested his head on his pillow after a few seconds, he fell asleep. Ten minutes later, the door of his office was opened and Dawson entered with his breakfast. She had cooked his favorite, fruit pancakes. She saw him sleeping on the bed so; she let the plate on his desk, took off his boots and tucked him with a blanket.

"I don't know why you don't want to hear me, Matt" she said kneeling near to him "Nothing happened between Mills and me last night. I just needed a friend. Someone how listen to me like Shay did. I love you Matt. You are the only man of my life" she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

/

During most of the shift, Casey tried to ignore everyone, only Severide and Herrmann dared to go to the Lieutenant office to ask him if everything was alright. However, Casey refused their questions with a simple smile.

At lunch, Dawson cooked his favorite dish, Baked Chicken but, he refused to leave his office not wanting to face her and the rest of the guys. So, like she did in the breakfast, she brought to his office a plate.

"You can take the plates. I am not hungry" She looked to his bed and saw that he didn't touch his breakfast.

"Matt" and he gave an angry look remembering her that she should refer to him as Lieutenant "sorry Lieutenant. I think that you should eat something, sir"

"Since when do you give me orders, Candidate?"

"I worry about you"

"Well it is a good thing for you that I move to other firehouse so, you can't stop of worry about me"

"Seriously Matt?" He gave her again an angry look but she did mind "We have to speak about what happened last night. I swear that nothing happened between Peter and me"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear how he fucked you and how many times! You are a whore"

Feeling hurt by her words, she slapped him on his face.

"Never dare to call me that again" She said and shut the door of his office

He looked her walking away, he put his hand against the cheek in which she slapped some seconds ago; his skin in that area was warm. He didn't know why he said that to her, she was right, they should speak about what happened but, he was so scared of finding later that it was a lie like Hallie did to him some years ago when he saw her kissing another guy. After that, he promised to himself that he would never trust in any other women who could break her heart. Of course that he trust on Gabby but, after what he saw last night, he didn't want to risk that other woman could break his heart. He was scared of the true.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please let me a review with your opinion<strong>

**Maybe, if I have a lot of request, I could try to have the next chapter for tomorrow =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi**

**Thanks you so much to everyone who read the previous chapter. **

**I hope that you like this new one as much as the previous. Thanks to: **_** .sccsaint, arthling1970, sheylly234554, Tvloverchicago, MakorraLove97, Justicerocks, Camila, MusicLuver21, jscat2, DAWSEYFOREVER, TildaJoy, Joy, Sarrabr4, Guest.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The rest of the shift went fine, the trucks had to attend a few calls but they weren't too serious. In all of them, as soon as truck 81 came back to the firehouse, Matt went straight to his office not wanting to speak with anyone. Everybody knew that there was something wrong with their Lieutenant but, nobody dared to go to his office.

The next morning, while everybody was sleeping in their bed, he let his office for taking a shower and making some coffee.

When he walked out of the curtain shower only dressed with a towel wrapped around his midsection and his blonde hair wet, he saw that Gabby was waiting him for speak.

"You know that you can have troubles for being here at the same time that one of your male partners is showering, candidate?"

"Stop of being so strict" she said trying to control her temper; his attitude was annoying "I want to speak with you"

"I don't think that this is the best place for it, Candidate" he moved to one side to grab his clothes

"Can you stop of move and hear what I have to say you?"

"I already told you that I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses" he took his clothes and walked to his office "Dawson, the guys will be up soon. If I were you, I would start cooking breakfast"

"Are you going to eat something?" She asked worried since he had not eaten anything in the last twenty four hours and that together with the few calls that they attended with the truck could suppose something serious for him.

"That is not your business" it was true that he didn't eat anything in the last twenty-four hours and he couldn't understand why. He didn't feel really hungry in all that time; it was like there was something wrong with him. It was like without her, he couldn't function anymore.

After dressing in his uniform, he thought that maybe, if he leaves the firehouse before than Gabby and Severide, he will have time to go home to pack some of his clothes. He still didn't have a place where to go or spend the night but, he could figure out something later. He saw that it was eight o'clock in the morning and the guys of the next shift were coming, which mean that he could leave the firehouse.

"Are you going to go home?" Gabby asked opening the door of his office

"Shouldn't you be having breakfast with your lover?" he asked

"What is wrong with you?" she asked really annoyed that he was refusing to hear what she had to say

"nothing is wrong with me. I am not the one crawling back to my old flames" he said hurt

"I wasn't crawling back to anything"

"You don't even know if you want to be with me" he accused her

"I don't know why I am trying over and over that you hear what I have to say you" She said crying "I am tired of trying it. Bye Matt" and she left his office.

Gabby walked to her locker for changing her uniform for her clothes when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around waiting to see Matt however; it was Severide who stopped her.

"I have good news. I am moving out of your apartment. Brittany came back home last night. Our marriage is over and, I think that is time that I continue with my life and let you alone guys" she didn't say anything, she just gave him a slight smile and, it was when Severide was her tears falling down her cheeks "Is everything alright between you and Casey?"

"No. Didn't he say you what happen last night?"

"no. I tried to speak with him but, he doesn't want"

"Last night, while I was on Molly's cleaning with Mills' help. We talked and he held my hand and suddenly, Matt showed up on Molly's and he saw Mills holding my hand" she explained crying

"Dawson what were you thinking?" he said angry "How could you do to him something similar to what Hallie did to him?"

"Kelly, I needed friend. Casey and I, are having troubles. I used to talk this kind of things with Shay but, she is not here anymore. I needed somebody how could help me and, that was Mills. Nothing happened between him and me. And never is going to happen"

He looked her knowing what she meant "You should tell Casey because he is thinking that you are having an affair with him" he said sure of what his friend could be thinking in that moment

"I tried. I have been trying to do it during the last twenty-four hours. I don't know what to do" she said frustrated and she sat on a bench with her head buried in her hands.

"Gabby what I am going to tell you can't go further, okay?" he said sitting near to her "Don't tell Matt that I tell you but, Hallie cheated him with other guy some years ago"

"What?" Matt never told her a word about it

"They didn't broke the first time because she didn't want kids. They broke because one morning Casey wanted to surprise her arriving early to their home and, he found her making love with other guy in their bed. That is why he doesn't want to hear you. He is afraid that you could tell him that you don't love him anymore or something worse"

"But, I don't do anything like that and, I will never do"

"Hallie said the same thing when, some weeks early that he caught them in their bed, I saw her kissing a guy outside of the hospital. She denied that she was cheating him. He trusted on her and at the end, she broke his heart. He was so ashamed"

"I can't believe it" she said confused for the shocking news that he gave her

"Give him so time to calm down and try to speak again with him. I will try to hang with him tonight and speak with him"

"Thanks Kelly" and she hugged him

/

Later that day, Kelly was waiting that Matt showed up in a pub in the center of Chicago. Kelly sent him a text asking if he want to have a beer with him that night in Molly's and, Matt responded him that it would have to be on the 'buddy guy's legends'.

"Hey Matt, you came" he said greeting his friend "Do you want a beer?" Matt nodded and sat in the stool near to Severide

"What is in your mind? Why didn't you want to go to Molly's tonight?" He already knew the answer, Matt didn't want to see Gabby or Mills but, he wanted that he tell him what was on his mind.

"nada. And you? What about you?, you look like if you have lost your dog"

"Brittany came back home last night. She was missing her mother. Our marriage is over"

"I am sorry. She looked like a nice girl"

"Yeah. She is"

"I think that Gabby is having an affair" he said talking and took a long sip of his beer

"What? Who is the guy?"

"It is Mills"

"No way. Do you mean Mills? Like our Pete Mills?" he asked trying to sound surprised and, Matt nodded "Are you sure? They are good friends"

"I saw them at Molly's. He was holding her hand and she didn't make any move. I am sure that if I didn't show up, they would have made out behind the bar"

"Maybe it is a misunderstood. Maybe they were talking as good friends do"

"Did Dawson tell you what happened?" He asked curious that he was saying to him the same thing that Gabby tried to say him during most of their last shift

"Yes man" he doubted at first but, he was his friend and, he deserved to know the true "Nothing happened between them"

"Why are you on her side?" he freaked out

"You are my friend"

"I know buddy. And, trust me when I say that all that I want is the best for you. You should hear Gabby"

"Maybe, I should find new friend"

Matt took one last drink of his beer and angry with Severide, he left the bar. Why his friend couldn't be on his side this time? Severide promised him that he will protect him after what Hallie did. After finding the ugly truth that she was with other guy, he had no one talk about it since Severide and he were angry because of Andy's. So, he went to a bar for drink his sadness in whiskey, he drank until he passed out on the bar. Five hours of drinking, he woke up in the hospital with Severide in his bedside.

Now, he will have to face his problems by his own like that time and, he was scary that one more time he couldn't control to himself.

_**Two days later **_

Severide was in the bathroom of the firehouse, washing his hands when Herrmann coming inside looking for him. According to his face, it looked like if he had to tell him something important.

"Severide, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"yeah"

"Are you still leaving with Casey and Dawson?" He asked

"yeah. Well, only with Dawson"

"The thing is that the guys on first watch said Casey came in last night. Went to sleep in the bunk area till shift started. Second time this week. Do you know what is going on?"

"Hmm. Dawson and he are having some troubles. I'll check in with him.

"Yeah"

"Thanks, Herrmann"

"Yeah" Herrmann left the bathroom at the same time that Casey was entering "Hi Lieutenant"

"Morning Herrmann" was the only that he could say because of the hangover that he was suffering. Dammit, why did I went to a bar last night? he thought "Hi Severide"

"Hi Matt"

Suddenly, a huge need of throw up hit Matt and he ran to the closer toilet to empty all the content of his stomach, which mostly were coffee and alcohol. He didn't eat so much in the last few days.

So, you show up drunk for your shift. What is next? To pick up your body of the dirty floor of bar like I did years ago?"

Matt said washing his mouth with mouthwash and said "Severide. It's not a good time" Then, Severide grabbed him by his arm and led him to the showers "What are you doing?"

"I promised you that I will take care of you if something likes that happen to you again. And, I am not going to permit that you ruin your relationship with Dawson" He opened the faucet of the cold water and pushed him under the water.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled when the cold water wet him

_Squad 3, Truck 81, ambulance 61, Battalion 25 victim in distress. 4702 Hellman_

"Herrmann will cover you" Severide said walking away of him "You should dry, clean your mind and speak with Dawson"

Severide ran to his truck and got ready together with his men.

"Where is Casey?" Cruz asked since the truck Lieutenant was in no where

"He isn't feeling well" Gabby gave her a concerned look but, he calmed her with a slight smile "You are in charge Herrmann" Severide said before jumping on his seat.

Three hours later, the trucks and the ambulance, parked on the apparatus floor. Severide jumped out of his seat and saw that Gabby was walking to him.

"Is Matt alright?"

"Yeah. He is just a jerk. He is going to be fine but, I don't want that the guys looked him in the state that he was"

"Thanks" she said and she was greeted by Pouch, who was jumping around her

"Hey Pouch" Mouch said and petted the dog but, instead of laying down on the floor like she always did, she was moving to the door of the firehouse. It was like if she wanted that someone followed her. "What is wrong Pouch?"

"Maybe we should follow her" Brett said walking after the dog. The dog sprinted to the bathroom and started to scratch the metallic door "There is one of your toys inside?" she opened the door and saw Matt body on the floor and Pouch licking his face in a try of waking him "Oh my God. Lieutenant. Dawson. Severide, I need help"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you like it and let me a review with what do you think that is going to happen next.<strong>

**Have a good night watching tonight episode. I will watch it tomorrow.**

**Bye**

**Namine Redfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. **

**I am sorry. Yesterday, there wasn't a new chapter because I was a little chocked with the fall finale. It was great, except for the Dawsey part. I really hope that Matt and Gabby can fix their problems in January.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review.**

**Thanks to: **_**Carorooz, Justicerocks, Joy, Sarrabr4, Guest, Camila, LRRH22, BwithUforever, Tvloverchicago, kit147, noro **_**and to everyone how read the last chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

After hearing Brett calling for help, Dawson ran as fast as she could to the bathroom with Severide and the rest of the guys behind her. In the bathroom, Brett was kneeling in one of the individual toilet. From the door frame, Gabby could see that someone was lying down on the floor, she entered and saw that Matt was on the floor unconscious and with a bleeding wound on his forehead.

"I need help" Brett said

"What happened?" Severide said kneeling near to Matt

"I don't know. I just followed Pouch and he was already on the floor"

"Mills, bring the First Aid Kid of the ambulance" Brett said and looking to Herrmann said "We need a backboard, we have to lift him and put on the ambulance"

"Is he alright?" Gabby asked shocked. Spite of knowing a lot about medicine, seeing her fiancée lying on the floor while Brett was checking his pulse and wounds, her mind had gone blank. The only thing in which she could focus was in his breathing.

"What happen?" Boden asked entering in the bathroom. From his office, he saw all his men running to the ambulance for taking their equipment.

"I don't know chief. He was fine before we left to the call" Severide explained "He was feeling a little dizzy and he looked like he wanted to throw up"

"Chief we are going to take him to the hospital" Brett said after putting on his arm a IV "he is very dehydrate"

With Mills and Severide help, Matt was placed on a stretcher and led to the back of the ambulance 61.

"Dawson, do you want to come?" Brett asked and Gabby looked to her chief, who gave her permission with a nod.

Gabby has been so many times in the back of the ambulance 61, however, she never felt before the anguish and nervousness that she was feeling in that moment. She grabbed his hand and stroked it. Unconsciously, she started to cry in silence, she had missed so much his soft skin.

"We are almost there" Mills yelled from the front of the ambulance. Brett was cleaning Matt's wound of the forehead.

"Do you help me with the stretcher?" Brett asked to Gabby but, she didn't made any move. All her attention was focused on Matt, she didn't mind what was happening around her. "Dawson"

"What?" Gabby asked paying attention again to what was happening

"Help me with the stretcher" She said when Mills opened the back door and they lifted the stretcher to the doctors that were waiting them on the Lakeshore pier.

"What do we have?" a nurse asked

"Male, 31 years. Unknown cause. He was dehydrated when we found him"

"and Pulse?"

"It is so lower" Brett explained while they were leading Matt inside of the hospital and put him inside of a box

"Sorry, miss. You have to wait here"

"I am his fiancée" she said crying

"I am sorry" the nurse said before turning around the box the curtain in order to give some privacy to Matt

"Gabby" She heard behind her. It was Severide, he and chief Boden was running to her "Do you something about him?"

"He hasn't woken up yet" Boden hugged her and rubbed her back

"He is going to be fine"

"Dawson" Brett said after walking out of the Box "He is up" she said smiling

"Doctors are trying to determine what happened to him. They said that in approximately one hour they will know it"

"Thanks" she said to both EMT

"Como Gabby, let's go to the waiting room" All of them walked to the room and waited that Matt's doctor showed up for giving them an update of how he was. However, the time pass and nobody said nothing to them. Severide was walking around the room looking to Matt's box ready to go there to find how his friend was.

Finally, after three hours, a young doctor approached to them "Hi. I am Dr. Adams. Are you Matthew Casey's family?"

"Yeah" Gabby said getting up of her chair

"Mr. Casey is sleeping in this moment. We are going to admit him for a few days"

"Do you know what he has?"

"He has flu and, it is serious. Maybe he wasn't feeling well for a few days but, he didn't take care of himself"

"Can we watch him?" Boden asked

"Sure. He is on the second floor. Room 215"

"Thanks" Gabby said and she was going to walk to the lift when she felt a little dizzy.

"Dawson, are you okay?" Brett asked grabbing her by her arm

"Yeah. I am a little dizzy. Guys why not you go first to watch him? I will be there in no time" she smiled then and all of them, except Brett, walked to Matt room

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked concerned

"Yeah" Gabby sat in a plastic chair and held her head with her hands "I am still some dizzy. I am sure that is not something serious. It just all that is happening between Matt and I"

"Are you sure? Maybe there is other cause for that dizziness" Gabby looked her curious and she added "It is the first one that you have in the last couple of days?"

"No. I had one, yesterday night, while I was on Molly's. And, other one a few couple of days ago"

"There is any chance that you can be pregnant?"

"What. No way. I am taking the pill" she said "Wait. Oh my god. I am stupid"

"what?"

"My prescription ended two months ago and I didn't go to my doctor for a new one" She said scared "Matt was using condom but, the last time I think that he didn't use it"

"Whoa. That is so much information for my. Maybe you should make a test and find out if you are or not pregnant" and like if she was reading Gabby's mind she said "I can be with you if you want"

"Thanks Sylvie"

"Are you ready to watch Casey?"

"Yeah" The two women walked to his room and saw that he was fast asleep. In his forehead, there was a band-aid covering the cut.

"It was possible that he was throwing up when he fell on the floor. He had to be very dizzy" Severide explained

"Can you been with him for awhile? I want to go home to get a few thing. I am going to be with him"

"Sure" Severide promised

"We can give you a lift with the ambulance" Brett said

"That would be great"

/

Half an hour later, Gabby and Brett was sitting on the bed waiting; Gabby's knees were shaking. As soon as she arrived home, she went to the bathroom for making a pregnancy test. She was really nervous. A baby will change everything. It's not that she didn't want to have a baby it was that it wasn't the perfect moment. She and Matt were having problems that needed to be settling down.

"What time it is?"

"thirty seconds more than the last time that you asked" Sylvie joked

"It is the time, right?"

"Yeah. It is time to find out if you are going to be a mommy"

Gabby got up of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She took the two pregnancy tests that she made. The result was the same. One single red line in each of them. She was pregnant.

"And?" Sylvie asked

"I am pregnant" she said throwing on the garbage the tests

"Why you don't sound so happy about it?"

"I am but, it is not the right time" She said crying

"What do you mean by it's not the right time"

"It is possible that Matt breaks with me. But, if he knows about the baby, he is going to do whatever for us to get marriage and be with me"

"That is something good right?"

"No. I want that Matt stays with me because he loves me and, not because I am carrying his child. It's not fair for any of us"

"Aren't you going to tell him about the baby?"

"Not yet"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review with your opinion or with some ideas for future chapters<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi.**

**Thanks to everyone how read the last chapter, especially to: **_**MusicLuver21, favig22, JustAHooper24, StayTrue93, everlover, ScandalOlitz4Ever, noro, Justicerocks, country-chick-20, Joy, BwithUforever, Guest, Camila, whitadamson, Sarrabr4 and smootiefan.**_

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me other wonderful review with your opinion. **

**I will try to update as soon as I can but, I am afraid that until the weekend I will not have some free time to write the next chapters.**

**Have a good day.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Gabby was sat on the common room with her head tucked in her hands. Two day has passed since Brett found Matt lying down on the floor of the bathroom and, since she found out that it was probable that she was pregnant with his child.

During those two days, she had been on the hospital on his side, taking care of him while he was running in fever. She knew that it was where she should be. Nevertheless, she needed to do something in order to keep her mind distracted of the shocking news that she received while she was in her house. The news that was going to disrupt her life, and probably Matt's life too after he finds out that she is pregnant with his child.

She had nerves on edge and couldn't wait longer to know if she was or not pregnant. Thus, that morning, she went to her doctor office, and he confirmed what the test revealed to her some days ago. She was pregnant. For being more specific, she was pregnant of 8 weeks. The news shocked her; she would never expect being pregnant of 8 weeks. How couldn't she notice that she didn't have her period during the last two months? It was so obvious now.

"Hey" Brett said sitting near to her "How are you?"

"I am fine. This morning, my doctor made me a test and it is true. I am 8 weeks pregnant"

"Whoa. Congratulations" she said happy hugging her "Do you tell to anyone yet?"

"No. I don't know what to do" she said "You are the only one who knows it"

"Are you thinking about...?"

"No. Absolutely not" she cut her "There is no way that I am going to interrupt this pregnancy" she said serious. Being a mommy was one of her dream since she was little and her sister in law birthed Eva, her gorgeous niece.

"I am glad of hearing it. But, you should tell to Herrmann at least. I mean, he is going to be your Lieutenant for a few days until Casey comes back"

"You are right, I should. Maybe I should give up on being a firefighter and come back to the ambulance"

"You shouldn't take decision right now while your feet are cold. Maybe, if you speak with Matt and explain him what is happening, you two could find a solution" she said trying to convince her for telling him the true

"I can't. Matt is in the hospital unconscious and unless you didn't notice it, we are having some relationship problems. I know that I screwed up that night on Molly's and, I tried to speak with him but, he refused to hear me" she made a pause and continued saying "I know some many couple that got married because of she gets pregnant and some years later they are getting a divorce and fighting for the custody of the child" she said referring to her brother, who was in that moment in the middle of a divorce process "I don't want that"

"In theory, I get that. But, don't you think that Matt deserved to know the true now instead of later when everyone know it?" she said looking to the guys that were on the couch looking a hockey match.

"You are right but, I need time. Maybe after Christmas we can try to meet and speak about it. I need time and he needs it too" and she got up of the plastic chair and went to her bunk with Pouch walking behind her. She needed to take a decision and, she needed to do it now.

/

Matt didn't know where he was, the last thing that he could remember was being pushed under the shower tap by Severide. After that, he remembered to hear the alarm. The next couple of minutes were blurring on his memory. He also remembered being in the bathroom for throwing up all the content of his stomach and after that, it was probable that he hit his head with the bathroom cover and lost his conscious.

He was feeling really bad and he was completely sure that he was running a high fever. He tried to open his eyes but, it was like if his body couldn't follow the orders that his mind gave. he was exhausted and his chest hurt each time that he tried to breathe.

"Matt" he heard Gabby's voice "I hope that one day, you can forgive me. I know that what I am going to do is not fair for anybody, especially for you. But, I have to do it. Please forgive me"

"Gabby" he tried to whisper but his throat can't pronounce it. It was really sore and dried.

"I will try to come back later but, I am not sure of when. I don't want to see anyone of 51 right now" she kissed him in his forehead and left his room "Bye Matt"

"Gabby. Hold on" he said before lost the conscious again.

While he was lost on his unconsciousness, some old and forgotten memories came to his mind. It was like if his mind was trying to give him a message; a message that at first he didn't know what it's meant.

His mind showed all the moments that he shared with Dawson along the last couple of years and, there was phrase that came to his mind.

_"I've been thinking about it and the truth is I don't know where I'd be without you" _

He remembered saying those words to her after saving her life when a car started to burn with them inside. Every single word was true, without her he wouldn't know where he would be in that moment. She helped him so much after Hallie's death.

In reality, she has been always there for him, even when he didn't notice it like for example after Andy's death or when Det. Voight was behind him because of the statement that he wrote when his son caused an accident. She was even there when he tried to push her of his life. She has been always there for him and, he wasn't able to return to her the favor. Now, it was his turn of being there for her and, he had failed because he was really selfish and mistrustful. She should have trusted on her, she would have never done something like Hallie did to him in the past.

Finally, exhausted because of the painkiller, his mind gave him a break and the memories ended not without showing him one last scene of Gabby's crying inconsolably after he told her that she was a whore.

/

The next time that Matt woke up, he was still feeling terribly and he was cold even though a thick blanket was covering his shaking body. This time, not only his throat was in pain, his head and every single muscle of his body was also in pain.

"How are you?" Someone asked from his left side

"Severide" he said moving a little his head but, the dizziness that he was feeling didn't let him to look his friend.

"Don't move" he said pushing his hand against his chest

"Where I am?" he asked disoriented

"You are in the hospital. You have been unconscious during the last four days. You were raving because of the high fever. We were really worried about you buddy"

"Gabby?"

"I'll bring you water. I bet that your throat must be really dry" He said avoiding speak about Gabby. He went outside and returned few minutes later holding a plastic glass on his hand and a straw on the other one. He put the plastic glass closer to his lips and Matt took the straw between his pink lips. Severide was right, until the first drops of water didn't cool his sore throat, he didn't realize how thirsty he was.

"Where is she?" he asked again after feeling a little bit better

"Matt. I don't know how to say that. I wish there was a easier way but, there isn't" he said looking to him "she left her spot on truck 81 two days ago and she moved out of your apartment"

"No. This has to be a joke" he said refusing what he had said. It was true that Gabby was hurt but, she will never do something like that to him. He knows her.

Severide looked him and shook with his head. It was hard to believe but, it was true. Two days ago, she asked to Herrmann permission to leave shift and go home. After his shift, he came back to the apartment for moving his stuff to his new house that he found and there wasn't any trace of her or of her stuff. In addition, the house looked like if she had left the house as fast as possible. He tried to call her but; she never picked up any of his calls.

"That is not possible, she has been here. I...I...I heard her voice" he stuttered "It's not possible"

"She left this for you" he said giving him an envelope with his name on it that he found on the top of the kitchen table.

"What is that?" he asked taking the note

"There is only a way to find out" Severide said rubbing his forearm "I will be outside. Call me if you need me"

Matt nodded and when he was alone in the room, he dared to open the envelope.

_Hi Matt._

_I know right now you may be angry because you know that I have quit on my spot on truck 81 and have moved out of our apartment but, I did what I did because I need it. Maybe this whole thing of us working together on the same truck is too big for us. I think that it is getting out the worse of us. I mean, you have been always trusting on me and, I have never speak about you behind your back and my behavior while I have been under your command was unacceptable._

_I tried to explain you that nothing happened between Mills and me but, you refused to hear me. Sorry Matt but, I can't get married with someone who doesn't trust me. Please don't try to call me. I need time to figure out what it is next._

_I hope that you get better soon._

_Bye_

_Gabby_

Matt re-read the letter at least two times and his reactions didn't take so long to show up. Angry, he tried to remove his IV for going to find her in wherever she was. She couldn't do that. She couldn't say sorry in a letter and break with him. He deserved an explanation.

"Matt what are you doing?" Severide said when he removed the IV on his hand and the wires of his chest.

"I am going to find her" he said looking his clothes

"Matt, you can't leave the hospital yet"

"I have to do it" he said desperate "I have to find her"

"I'm sorry man but, you can't. Give her some time" Severide said holding him

"Why? Why does she leave me?" He asked crying in Severide shoulder

"I wish to have an answer but, I don't have it" he said rubbing the back of his neck "I am sorry man. I promise you that I am going to help you to find her"

"I can't loss her" he said crying

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you like this new chapter? <strong>

**In the next one, Casey is going to have an especial visit in the hospital that luckily, it will help him. **

**Please let me a review with your opinion or with any idea. For me it is really important since it is the only way in which I know if you like the fic or not.**

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter especially to: **_**dancing4life, Iulya, Justicerocks, Camila**__**, **__**noro**__**, **__**Joy**__**, **__**Sarrabr4**__**, **__**TildaJoy**__**, **__**jscat2**__**, **__**whitadamson**__**, **__**ScandalOlitz4Ever**__**, **__**favig22**__**, **__**anni95, sheylly234554, tekojuko, lisa1220102**__**, **__**Jaenine71, country-chick-20**_** and the few guest that let me a review. **

**Maybe you don't know it but, I am really happy after reading your reviews.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews**

**I will try to update Remember me on Tuesday and Let her go on Thursday**

**Have a good day =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Brett was having breakfast sat on her kitchen while she was reading the paper when she heard someone shuffling from the hallway. She rose her eyes from the paper and said "Good morning"

"Morning" Gabby said entering in the kitchen "Thanks again for let me crash here. I don't want to go to my parent's house. They love Matt and as soon as I tell them what is going on between us, they are going to give me a hard time. And, I don't want that right now" she explained

Brett smiled her grateful of being able of helping her "All that you need. Are you going to go to 51 today?" Sylvie asked her while Gabby served a cup of coffee for herself "You shouldn't drink coffee"

"Dammit. Yeah. I completely forget you little guy" she said rubbing the slight bulge of her stomach "Do you have hot chocolate?"

"Second wardrobe on your left" Gabby took the powdered chocolate and put some of it and some milk in a cup "Thanks"

"So, are you going to go to 51, today?" she repeated her question

"Not sure. I am going to go to the quarter. I need to speak with someone"

"Did you tell Herrmann what is going on?" Gabby shook her head "and what about chief Boden?"

"I can't right now. He is dealing with his born baby who is still in the NICU" She gave a small sip of her hot chocolate "I can't tell him that I am waiting a baby"

"Everyone is asking where you are. I am sure that Severide is a little angry"

"I need time. As soon as somebody knows about the baby, Matt will know it. I told Hermann that I wasn't feeling well, which is true" she said referring to the hormones and the morning sickness that she suffered yesterday and again that morning "Maybe in a few days I will come back but, I can't face Casey right now. He hurts me so much with his words"

"Okay. I think that he is going to be on leave during the next couple of shifts" Brett grabbed her bag "I have to go if not I am going to arrive late. If you need something, whatever, give me a call"

"Thanks. Really, thanks you so much"

"What are friends for?" She said smiling and walked out of the house.

/

One hour after having breakfast, Gabby was sat on a chair in front of an office waiting to enter. Her knees were shaking, a sign that she was really nervous. Finally, after five long minutes, the door was opened and a young man walked out. He greeted her and, she gave him a light smile.

"Dawson?"

"Chaplin" Gabby said and got up of the chair "good to see you"

"Yeah. Me too. You know, the other day I was only joking" he said laughing. He was referring to when he went to the firehouse and he complained that the people stopped of going to his office when they had climbed out of the deepest valley in which they were. "Is everything alright?" The old man asked worried because Gabby's smile disappeared. Gabby shook her head and her eyes started to fill with tears. "Gabby" he said holding her by her arms "come in. I am free the next hour so, we can speak if you want"

"It would be great" she entered in the office and sat on the couch. Chaplin went to grab her glass of water for her "Thanks" she said taking the glass and sipped a little bit of the water.

Chaplin took a chair and sat in front of her "Talk to me. Tell me what your problem is"

"it is a big one" she took a deep breath "Nobody except the guys of 51 know it. I am dating with Lieutenant Casey, my Lieutenant. And, I am engaged with him. Only Severide and Brett know the last part"

"Whoa. That is nothing new" he said smiling and Gabby gave him a curious look "I saw the way in which he looked you the other day when truck 81 showed up in the Good shepherd soup kitchen. The light on his eyes tell me that he has strong feeling for you as well as you have for him"

"Yeah. Well the problem is that he is not treating me like other candidate. It is like if I have a special treatment and I don't want it"

"Have you spoken with him about it?"

"That is the problem. Every time that I try to speak with him about it, he shuts me down. There other day I was on Molly's speaking with Peter Mills about that. And, Matt misunderstood what happened. Mills was trying to comfort me like Shay used to do. Nothing happened between us. But, when Matt saw his hand above mine, he walked out and never came back home. I think that our relationship is over. Besides, some days ago I found out that I am carrying his child. I am confused. I don't know what to do" she said crying

"Well" Chaplin said trying to regroup all the information that she gave him "Does he know about the baby?"

"No"

"You should tell him. How do you think that he is going to react when he notices the bulge of your belly?"

"Angry"

"Exactly, he is going to be angry, like anyone would be in his situation. So, my advice is that you should tell him"

"I know but, he is a good man, very upright" she smiled because that was something that she loves about him. He always does what is right no matter the possible consequences that it could have "When he finds out that I am pregnant he will want to do what is right. And, in that situation is that we get married. But. I am sure that what I am going to say could sound a little jealousy but, I don't want that we get married because of the baby. I want that we get married because he loves me and he wants spend the rest of his life with me"

"So, if I understand you properly, you want to make it up with him first, and later tell him about the baby"

"Yeah"

"Well I hear that he is still on the hospital, why not you come by and speak with him"

"No. I tried to give the first step during the last couple of days and he didn't want to hear me. Now, it is his turn to give it. He thinks that I am having an affair with Mills"

"Does he think that because of what Hallie did?"

"How do you know about Hallie?" She asked chocked since according to Severide nobody know it

"He was sat on that couch after her death for a month. I helped him to get over her death"

"Yeah. I think that it is because of Hallie"

"Gabby, you should understand him. He loves you so much, you are really important for him"

"If I am such as important for him, why he called me whore?"

"Gabby. The truth is that you are not being jealous. I understand your situation but, I think that you are being a little coward"

"What?" she said getting up off the couch angry with him "I am just trying to do what is right for the baby" she said placing her hands on her flat stomach "I doubt that he or she wants a mom and a dad that are always fighting all the time and don't love to each other"

"That is a good point. However, I think that what you are doing to Matt is not right. He has made you so much pain with his attitude. However, he has right to know that you are expecting his baby. Besides, I am sure that if you don't want to give the first step in make it up your relationship is because you are frightened of finding out that maybe he don't want the baby or being with you, right?"

She took a deep breath and nodded "Yeah. One part of me thinks that. I guess that I am frightened of having to carry this baby by my own, because he doubts of the baby's paternity"

"Do you want that I speak with him?"

"No" she said immediately "Don't tell him anything"

"Gabby..."

"Please Chaplin"

" Alright. Don't worry I am not going to tell him nothing about the baby. You have my word"

"Thanks. I just need time to clean my mind"

"Alright. If you need something whatever the door of my office is open" she nodded and they shared a quick hug.

"Thanks for letting me speak with you. I am feeling a little better now"

"Anything you need Gabby"

He saw her left the room and immediately he started to think how he could help them. They were make one to each other.

/

Later that day, after lunch time, Matt was lying down on his bed zapping through the channels of the TV trying to find something that keep him distracted. Severide wasn't there since he was on shift and early that morning, his mother and sister came by to visit him. He was upset that Gabby didn't show up in the last two days. He wanted to speak with her, he wanted to say her how sorry he was for what he said to her.

He let the remote on the nightstand and was thinking that maybe he could give a walk through the hallway when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said and smiled when he saw that Chaplain Orlovsky entered in the room. The old man had something in his right hand that put it above the bed

"Chaplin" He said really happy of seeing him

"I heard that you were sick with flu and, I decided to come by and say hi" he took a plastic chair and put it close to the bed "How are you?"

"I am feeling better. Maybe this afternoon I will come back home"

"Good to hear it" he took the wooden box that he brought with him and asked "Do you want to play?" he opened the box, which contained a chess set.

Matt laughed and said "It has been years since the last time that I played chess" Chaplin gave him the black pieces and he started to put them on the chessboard "When I was young, I used to play with my dad. He was really good"

"It is a good board game. You can learn a lot" he made the opening move moving one of his pawns

"Yeah"

They played in silence for a while, just concentrated on the game.

"You know my father used to say that "Life is like a game of Chess, changing with each move". What do you think?"

Matt took some time to think about what Chaplin had said "It is true but, I don't see so many similarities"

"No?" he asked shocked like if it was something obvious "You have an objective" he said pointing to the king piece "and, for reach to that objective, you have to move the chess pieces. Life is the same. You have an objective and you take your own decisions"

"This is just a game. Life is real"

"I am not agreeing with you. In order to win in this board game, you have to take decision. You have to decide what you want to do and how to do it. In this case is make checkmate before the other one. For example, when I was young I wanted to be a firefighter so, I trained and study so hard to become one and, I was a firefighter"

"Why are we talking about life?" Matt asked annoyed because he felt like if Chaplin were analyzing him "We are playing chess"

"You shouldn't have let that piece on that side" he said referring to his queen "she was protecting the king. Without her the king is un-protected"

"I am not so sure" he moved his bishop piece

"Check. I told you shouldn't have let down your queen. She is really important. Maybe you should get it back"

"How? It is too late" Matt said.

"I am sure that you will find a way of doing it but, is not going to be on this game kiddo" he moved a piece and said "Checkmate"

"What?" he asked surprise and saw that Chaplin was right. He had lost.

"Do you understand now?"

"What do I have to understand? There is something that you want to say me, Chaplin?"

"No. If I were you I would analyzed every move that I have been doing and make some changes"

"What do you mean? It is just a game. Each game is different. I am not going to learn nothing"

"I wish I would have more time but, I have to go" he put all the chess pieces inside of the wooden box

"No way. I want to play again"

"No. Maybe other day" he shrugged and said "Sorry"

"Hold on" Matt said "What do you mean by I should analyze my moves?" he asked giving him a reflective look

"Like I said Chess is like life. Luckily, the game of your life is not over. See you"

Matt saw him left the room with a puzzled look on his face. There was something strange in Chaplin's behavior. Why he showed up for playing chess? And why he said what he said before leaving? Was he trying to give him a message? It was really strange.

/

A few hours later, Severide showed up in the hospital together with the Squad 3 guys for giving him a lift to his house. Matt was grabbing all his stuff when the Lieutenant Squad entered in the room.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah" Severide grabbed his duffel bag and they walked to the squad truck and Tony drove them to the house.

When they arrived to the house, Matt gave thanks to tony and jumped out of the truck with Severide behind him "Has Gabby gone to work today?" he asked while they were climbing up the stairs

"No. Nobody know where she is"

"Okay" he said sad

"Are you going to be fine by your own?" Severide asked concerned "You know, I can have Capp being the lieutenant during the rest of the shift"

"No I am going to be fine" He promised "I am going to have supper, see some TV and then, I will go to bed"

_"Severide, we have a call" _Capp said through the radio

"Alright, give me a call if you need something. See you tomorrow after shift" he said running down the stairs

"See you. Be safe"

Matt took a deep breath and opened the main door of the house being sure that it was going to be hard being in the house without Gabby, without hearing her moving around the house or singing while she cooks. He placed his bag on the couch and walked to the bathroom for taking a really needed shower.

He walked to the wardrobe for taking a fresh towel when something on the floor caught his attention. He kneeled and took the small object. It looked like a thermometer but, he never saw it before. What it could be?

He let the thermometer on the counter of the bathroom, didn't paying more attention to it and, took a quick shower. After that, he prepared for himself something for dinner.

After having dinner and watched a match of the Blackhawks, he was feeling really tired and all that he wanted was to crash on his bed and sleep. He walked to the garbage for throwing the rest of his dinner when he saw again the thermometer. But, it couldn't be the same one. The one that he saw was on the bathroom, so, how could it be that now it was on the garbage? he took it and walked to the bathroom for taking the other one.

"What is that?" he asked looking them closely. "Oh my God. This can't be true" he said when he realized what he had in his hand. It was a pregnancy test and both of them were indicating the same thing. So, logically there was only one possibility. Pregnant or not pregnant. "Oh my God"

His first thought was why Gabby didn't say anything about that to him? Angry, he stared to walk around the living room and, after a few minutes, the answer came to his mind. How will she say to him that she was carrying his child if he hasn't wanted to hear or speak with her in the last couple of days? He was sure that if she would have told him, he would have freaked out and did something really stupid that he was going to lament later.

He thought calling her but; he rejected his idea thinking that it would be really pathetic say sorry to her by a phone call and ask her about the baby. He was a jerk with her and she deserved something better

He sat on the couch and buried his face on his hand, he screwed up because he didn't want trust in Gabby when she told him that nothing happened between her and Mills. He couldn't understand why he reacts in that way with her. It was like if something inside of him took the control of all his actions in order to protect him for not suffering like he suffered after finding out that Hallie was cheating him.

It was true that Hallie actions made to him so much pain, however, Gabby wasn't Hallie. They were completely opposite and different; they didn't have anything in common. So, why he reacts in that way? Maybe, it was because seeing her in Mill's hands made him angry. She was his girl and nobody else's. She was the women that he had loved in secret since she joined to 51 some years ago. She was the women of his life and now, it was probable that he lost her because he wasn't able of trusting on her. He was confused; he didn't know what to do and, he was scared of losing her and the baby.

He started to cry holding the pregnancy test when Chaplin's words came to his mind "Life is like a game of Chess, changing with each move. You should analyze your moves"

As in the game of chess, he took his decisions in haste and he wasn't being sensible and fair with Gabby. She had tried to explain him what had happened that night, but he never wanted to hear. He knew that had most of the blame in this situation because his pain didn't let him to listen to her. And now he was willing to sit down for talking with her, she was the one who was ignoring him. It was ironic.

Finally he could understand what Chaplin tried to say him that evening. It wasn't too late; he was still in time for making it up to her but, how?

After some minutes of thinking, the perfect solution came to his mind. He was going to give her the best Christmas present that she is going to receive in her life. However, the time was running against him. Only two weeks left for Christmas Eve, which mean, that He will need to work hard if he wants that his plan work.

He erased his tears and with determination, he walked to his laptop ready to work in her present. He wasn't going to give up to her and the baby. Not without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review whit your opinion and what do you think that could be Gabby's present.<strong>

**Have a nice day **

**Namine Redfield **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi how are you doing?**

**Thanks you so much to everyone who read the last chapter and took some time to let me a review. Thanks to: **_**Camila, TildaJoy, Tvloverchicago, Justicerocks, Joy, ScandalOlitz4Ever, jscat2, Sarrabr4, Jaenine, SpinningTop-01, Guest, zoellner18 and ETphonehome14.**_

**I read your reviews and some of you want that Matt doesn't wait until Christmas Eve for giving Gabby her present. I am sorry but, he has to wait until that day. You can have an idea about why in this chapter but, definitely you will know what her present is in the next chapter.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews**

**See ya!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_**One week later**_

Matt was working so hard in his new project since he found out that there was a change that Gabby might be pregnant. He didn't know from where he was taking the strength for doing it. Normally, this kind of job will take him around one or two months however, this time in less than a week he had part of the job almost finished

"Matt" Severide said entering in the flat

"In the living room" he said lifting his eyes of his draws

"Where do you want this?" He asked with one paint can in each of his hands. Since he couldn't leave the house because he was still recovering of the flu, he asked Kelly if he could do him a favor and bring him a few things that he needed it.

"You can let them here in the living room"

"Are you going to tell me in what you are working" he asked curious try to catch the drawing but, Matt was faster and hid them

"Nop"

Severide gave him a dirty look "Come on Matt. Maybe I am not as good as you making think with my hands as you but, I can help you"

"Not this time. It is something that I have to make it by myself"

"Are you going to be alright? You just let the hospital few days ago and, I am worried that you could be stressing yourself to the limit. The doctor said that you should take it easy during a few weeks"

"I am going to be fine" he promised

"Well, promise me at least that you are going to show up in my new flat this night. Maybe later we can go to Molly's"

"I am not sure if I can go to Molly's"

"Come on Matt. I think that Gabby is going to be there" he said sitting in a chair

"She doesn't want to see me. She needs time" he had repeated to himself that sentence each time that he had his phone in his hand ready to call her

"It's that what she said in her note?"

"Something likes that"

"And, what is your plan to make it up with her? You were a jerk with her"

"I know Severide. We just need time"

"Alright" he knew that discuss with his friend sometimes is a loss battle "If you need something or you want that I help you with whatever that you are going to do, give me a call"

"Sure" Matt said smiling.

"You are not going to call me, does it?"

"nop" he said with a mischievous look

As soon as Severide walked out of the apartment, he went to the wardrobe for putting into an old pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Later, he went to the guest room, ready to continue making some changes in the room.

/

Gabby was sat on the couch with her leg encircles under her. Brett and she were watching a film on the TV. Suddenly, Brett's phone buzzed on the coffee table, she took it and saw that she had received a message from Cruz asking her if she wanted to go Molly's that night.

"It is from Cruz?" Gabby asked and Brett gave her a confused face at the same time that her cheeks were turning red "Come on. You have been lit up each time that he says you something in the last couple of weeks"

"Yeah. It is from him. He is asking me if I want to go to Molly's tonight"

"You can go if you want. I am going to be fine by my own"

"Why you don't want to come? It is because of Casey?"

"Not really, it is because of the mini-Casey" she said rubbing her stomach "the little guy didn't let me sleep so much last night. I doubt that I could be a good company tonight" she tried to hide a yawn

"Do you know what are you going to do?"

"Yeah. I am going to request being transfer to an ambulance"

"And what about Casey?"

"What about him?"

"Are you going to at least give him a call?"

"I am not ready to tell him that I am carrying his child yet. Maybe after Christmas. I think that both of us need to clean our mind and find out what next"

"Gabby you should tell him about the baby"

"I know and, this baby is going to have his or her father in his or her life" Gabby promised "I just want to know if he wants me to be part of his life again. I just want to know if he loves me again. And, that is something that takes time. It isn't something that you say without thinking"

"Okay" she said understanding her "I am going to get ready"

Gabby saw her walking to her room for getting ready for her date and for a moment she could felt the same sensation of butterflies flying inside of her stomach when she was getting ready for her first dates with Matt.

"Dawson. You sure you are going to be fine? I can call Joe and say him that I am not going"

"No way. Go out and have fun"

"Okay. Don't wait me up"

"Have a good time. See ya"

When Gabby was finally alone in the house, she walked to her bedroom took one of Matt's hoodies that she took with her before leaving the house and put in above her head, smelling the lotion that he used to use after he shaved. She also took a photo album before lying down on her bed under the warn covers; she tucked the pillow under her head and rubbed the bump of her belly.

"Hi honey" at first she felt a little stupid for speaking with her belly however, she read in some website that it could help to the baby for when she or he born "Like I promised you last night, here I have the photo album" she opened the book and started to pass some pages until she found the picture that she was looking "This handsome man of the picture, is your daddy. His name is Matthew and he is a Truck Lieutenant. We met when I started to work on fifty-one as an EMT. You are lucky. I don't have any doubt that he is going to be the best daddy. Especially if you are a girl" she smiled imagining a little girl with the hair and eyes of her father "and if you are a boy, don't worry. I am sure that he will teach you how to throw a ball. He is going to love you so much. I just hope that he could forgive one day for not telling him immediately that I am pregnant of you" she said with watery eyes. "I miss him so bad" she said closing her eyes and crying in silence.

/

Matt had finished of painting the wall of the guest room and now he was on his way for taking a really needed shower. He was working so hard in her present but, he was sure that it would be worth the effort. He was sure that she was going to love it. Now the problem was how he could convince Gabby to go to the apartment on Christmas Eve. He was completely sure that if he asked her to meet him that day her answer would no; she likes to spend that day in her parents' house with her family. However, he didn't want to give her present later. Maybe, if he asks her to meet him the day before yes would accept. But, what he could say him for convincing her to meet him?

He walked out of the shower feeling relaxed and exhausted; his new project was taking all his energy. He walked to the kitchen for grabbing something for dinner when his eyes caught a white envelope on the counter. It was the water bill. That was, he could tell her that there was a problem with the bank and the bills that it was necessary that they solve it since the bank account that they use to pay the bills was with their names. That was a good excuse and, she will never refuse to meet him in the apartment.

Happy of finding a way of giving her the present that he was getting ready for Christmas, he walked to his room for taking his mobile phone, which was plugging, ready to give her a call. It was too late and he doubted that she was up so, he thought that it would be better to let a message.

"_Hi. This is the phone of Gabby Dawson, in this moment I can't speak. Please let me your message and I will try to call you later. Bye_"

"Gabby" Matt said; it was the first time in one week that he heard her voice. "How are you? I know that you tell me that you need some time but, there is a problem with our bank account. We need to solve it before the 26th of December. So" he made a pause "I was thinking that maybe we could meet the 23rd to solve it. What do you think? You don't have to call me if you don't want. Just send me a message saying at what time we can meet at house" he doubted if he should said her I love you or not and when he was going to say it, the call was ended "Crap" he said angry

/

Gabby didn't know at what point of the night she felt asleep, she still had in her hand the photo album and was wearing Matt's hoodie. She took her phone for seeing what time it was and was surprised when she saw that someone had let a message.

"Gabby" She heard Matt voice

"Matt" She said excited and her hands traveled instinctively to her belly "That is your daddy's voice, honey"

After hearing a few times his message, she thought what she should do. Should she go to the house? She was sure that as soon as she saw him she will tell him about the baby. She didn't know what to do. In his message he didn't sound like if he was missing her, he just wants to meet her owing to the bank account and not because he wanted to try to make it up with her. It was probable that he didn't continue trusting on her. Maybe, it was time to end their relationship and continue with their lives. She took her phone and typed a quick message for him saying that she will be in the apartment around 5 o'clock.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabby is thinking that Matt doesn't mind her. Will she show up the 23<strong>**rd**** in the house? Do you know what her present could b****e and why he is working so hard? If not don't worry, you will find out in the next chapter and luckily, Gabby will like it.**

**I hope that you like this one and let some reviews.**

**I am going to try to work so hard for having the next chapter on the 24th as a present for everyone who has been encouraging me in continue writing my fics.**

**Thanks**

**Namine Redfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi**

**Like I promised in the last chapter, here you have the new chapter in which you are going to find out what is Gabby's present, which some of you already know. You are lucky that in Spain it is 24th earlier than in other countries =)**

**I hope that you like it and let me some reviews. Thanks to everyone how read the last chapter, specially to: **_**Camila, Guest, TildaJoy**__**, **__**MusicLuver21**__**, **__**ScandalOlitz4Ever**__**, **__**Sarrabr4**__**, **__**jscat2**__**, **__**Amanda**__**, **__**Justicerocks**__**, **__**Joy**__**, **__**texterlover**__**, **_**_emily zoellner _**_**71, Ally Jewett and MyDawseyHeart**_

**I am sorry but I am sure about when I will update again. I need a few days to rest and study because in January I have a few tests. I am sorry**

**I hope that you have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy new year **

**All the best**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Matt was rubbing his right eye whit the back of his hand; he was really exhausted and all that he wanted to do was going to bed. It was almost 1 o'clock of the morning of the 22nd and it mean that Gabby will be there in less than twenty four hours and her present wasn't ready yet. It's needed a few details more.

He continued working until he was happy with the result of his job. Feeling proud of his job, he walked to the bathroom for taking a quick shower and later going to bed. He was lucky that he was still on leave thus, in that way he was able to finish her present. However, next week he will be on shift again with the rest of the guys.

As soon as his head was rested against the soft pillow he felt asleep with the hope that the next time that he lied down on the bed he would not be alone and, he could wrap his arm around Gabby's waist with his head rested against her shoulder.

/

Brett was fast asleep under the warm covers of her bed when a sound coming from the bathroom woke up her from her peaceful dream. She looked her watch and saw that it was four o´clock in the morning. One more time the sound could be heard from the bathroom. Putting on her slippers, she walked to the bathroom for seeing what was happening.

She turned the handle of the door and saw Gabby sat on the floor with her back pressed against the shower wall. Some sporadic tears were falling down her cheeks and she was rubbing her belly.

"you okay?" she asked worried

"Yeah. I am sorry for waking up you"

Brett sat near to her on the floor and rubbed her shoulder softly "doesn't matter. Should I call a doctor?"

"No. It just the morning sickness" she laughed and said "I don't know why I call it morning sickness if I have them during the night" she joked

"Do you want that I cook you something? You didn't eat so much last night and, the little that you had eaten you have thrown up"

"No thanks" With Brett's help she got up of the floor "I think that I am going to lie down on the bed and rest for a few hours"

"Okay. If you are not feeling well call me" she said when Gabby was resting in the bed

"Sure. Thanks"

"You are welcome" and Brett walked to her own room for catching some more sleep

/

The next time that Gabby opened her eyes, the morning light was coming from the blinds of the room. She looked her watch and saw that it was past midday; she couldn't believe that she slept late. She got up and walked to the shower for a quick shower and later for cooking a brunch for her since she had missed breakfast. She was alone on the house because Brett was on shift on fifty-one.

While she was eating her breakfast, she received a call from chief Boden.

"Hi Chief. How are Donna and little Terrance doing?"

"They are good" He said happy "Two days ago, doctors sent them home. Little Terrance is going to be at home for Christmas"

"Happy to hear it"

"Yeah. Thanks but, I don't call you for speaking about my family" Boden made a small pause "This morning, I spoke with Herrmann and he said me that you weren't feeling really well on your last shift"

"Yeah that is true. I think that Matt gave me the flu" she lied not ready that everyone knows her little secret yet.

"I hope that you get better soon"

"Thanks"

"One more thing, today, when I come back to my office for doing some paper work, Connie gave me a pink transfer form with your name. Do you care to explain me what is going on?"

"Yeah, about that. I can't continue on truck 81 for now. I have to come back to an ambulance for a few months"

"Why? It is because of what is happening between you and Matt? I will be more than happy of having a word with him if you..."

"no" she said "it's not necessarily and, he doesn't know that I am transferring out of truck 81"

"Guys, what is going on between you two?"

"a lot of... crap" she said

"Okay. I am going to try to have you on ambulance 61. Our house has a lot of call and, I am sure that main are not going to matter if we have three paramedics in our ambo"

"that would be great" she said "thanks chief"

"you are welcome. I will give you a call as soon as main says me if you can or not"

"okay"

"I hope that you come back to fifty one soon. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas you too chief" she said before Boden hung up the call

She finished her lunch and washed the dirty dish. She had a few hours until she had to leave for going to meet Matt. In reality she was thinking in sending him a message saying him that she wasn't going to go and it would be okay if he could solve the problem with the bank by his own. The hormones together with the morning sickness were exhausting for her; she was feeling tired all the time and she was starting to feel small changes in her petite body. Thus, the last thing that she wanted to do that day was to have a discussion with Matt.

/

After sleeping a few hours, Matt woke up feeling excited. Finally, the day that he has been waiting during the last two weeks has came; today, he is going to see Gabby again to make it up and everything had to be perfect.

He cleaned the entire house, which took so long for him since he had been working in the guest room and in the living room with his tools.

After a few hours, the house looked really nice again. He walked to the guest room ready for giving the last retouch to the present. Suddenly, he phone buzzed inside of the pocket of his jeans. He had received a message from Gabby saying her that she wasn't going to come over later. Disappointed and without paying attention to her desire of not calling her, he called her.

"Gabby" he said

"Hi Matt" she said from the other side of the line "I guess that you have received my message"

"yeah" he said trying to control himself

"I am sorry. I am not feeling really well. I hope that you can solve the bank problem by your own"

"I can't Gabby. You have to come please" he urged "please"

"Matt, I didn't sleep so well last night. I am tired"

He wanted to cry so badly; his effort wasn't going to be useful for nothing if she didn't come. "please Gabby. It is really important"

"Matt" She said "I am not going to go"

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"If you are not coming, I am going to go wherever you are" he said determinate to see her

"Matt. No. You can't come"

"Alright then, meet me in our house in a few hours"

"For how long?" she asked since he was sounded a little desperate by the phone

"It not going to take so long. I promise"

"Alright, see you in a few hours"

"Thanks" he said grateful that she changed her mind about coming to the house.

After hung up the call, Matt could felt that his cheeks were a little wet. He almost started to cry when for a moment he thought that Gabby wasn't coming. He dried his tears and took some minutes to calm himself before entering in the guest room for finishing his surprise.

/

Few hours later, Matt was sat on the arm of the couch looking around the living room making sure that everything was in its place. He checked his watch for the fifth time in the last three minutes; she had to be there in no time.

He has reviewed over in his mind all that he was going to say her as soon as he opened the door. He was really nervous and he had hoped of not stuttering so much.

When the watch gave five o'clock, he held his breath until a small knock was hearing from the main door. He took a deep breath and checked his appearance on the mirror. He had decided to wear a dark pair of dress pants and the white shirt that Gabby loves, he had shaved one hour ago and his hair was being brushed and he even used gel on it.

Feeling a little anxious, he opened the door and smiled to Gabby, who was standing up on the other side of the door

"I started to think that you weren't going to open the door" she joked

"Sorry" he said and moved to one side for letting her to enter in the house.

"Whoa. You guys didn't run any crazy party in my absence" she said taking off her coat, under it, she was dressed with an incredible blue dress. Her hair wasn't on her typical ponytail thus; her dark curls were falling down her shoulders. "Well what is the problem with the bank?" but he didn't respond, he was hypnotized for her beauty; his mind was completely blank.

"You are so... whoa...you look really nice" he stuttered

"Thanks. After this, I am going to my parent's house for spending there the night with them" she said "Can we speak now about the bank?" she asked nervous

"What?"

"The bank. The problem with the bank account"

"Oh Yeah. Eh about that. I think that maybe I overreact with that"

"What do you mind by overreact?"

"There isn't any problem with our bank account"

"What?" she freaked out "Are you saying that you made me to come here for nothing?"

Angry, she took her coat and walked to the door "That is not true" Matt said holding her arm "there is something that I want to say you"

"Tell me"

"Well in reality it is something that I want that you see. But, not right now. You have to wait"

"I am going home, Matthew"

"Telling you that there was a problem with the bank was the only way in which I could make you to come over tonight" he made a pause

"Why?"

"Because…I owe you an apology. A big one" he made a pause and freed her arm "I am sorry for being a jerk with you in the last couple of weeks. I am sorry. It took me one day in the hospital for me to figure that out. I am sorry" He could dared to say that she was trying to control a few tears, a battle that she was losing "I love you not only for what you are but for what I am when I am with you. And, I am stupid because the greatest thing that has ever happened to me was finding you and, I blew it. I have been missing you a lot in the last two weeks" he said crying too

"Matt" she said encircling his neck with her hands "baby"

"Gabby. Please come back home. I need you. I promise you that I am not going to doubt of you never again"

"It's not that easy Matt"

"We can do this" he said resting his forehead against hers "You and me"

"You and me" she said when in reality they weren't not going to be any more only he and she; in a few months a baby is going to be in their life

"We'll work it out" He approached slowly his lips to her and looked to her making sure that she wanted too. Finally, he closed the small space between them pressing his lips against hers. His hands travelled around her hips for getting her body closer to her; her chest was against his toned one. Suddenly, Gabby broke the kiss; she didn't want that he found out that she was pregnant yet. It was something that she had to tell him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It just that it has been a long time"

"Yeah" he took his hand and gave her a tender kiss "Do you want to have dinner with me?" he asked pointing to the kitchen "I mean, we can have a nice dinner together and later speak about how much I blew it" Gabby nodded biting her lower lip and he led her to the kitchen. The table was settled up in a romantic way. There were two candles and some rose petals on the table as well as in the floor.

"Did you do this for me?"

"Yeah and more" she gave him a curious look

"Come on. Have a seat. I will bring the plates"

She took a seat and saw that there were wine glasses, something that together with the beer she couldn't drink until the baby born.

"I hope that you like it" he said putting in front of her one of the plates

"Thanks but..." She said when he took her glass for filling it.

"Wine would be the best option for this dinner but, I can't drink alcohol because of my medication. I hope that you don't mind to drink some juice"

"No" she said grateful of not having to tell him that she was carrying his baby. She wanted to wait for the best moment.

"Did you cook this?" she asked surprised since she was the one who used to cook all the time

"Yeah. It is Spinach, strawberry, and chicken salad" He said so proud of his work. "Bon appétit" She took her fork and took a small bite of it. It was delicious "Do you like?"

"Yeah. It is great" she said

"come on let's eat"

Most of the dinner was in silence. Neither of them knew what to say, the fact that they were agreeing of trying to make it up didn't mean that everything was alright between them again. There were a few things that they need to work it out yet.

"how are you?" she asked breaking the silence at the end of the dinner

"I am better. I am going to be on shift next week. What about you? Severide said that you didn't show up in the last couple of shifts"

"Yeah about that. I think that I caught a cold but, I am better now"

"Good to hear it" he said smiling "Why not you go to the living room and I do the dishes?" He proposed placing the dirty dishes on the sink

"Matt, I think that the dishes can wait, right?" she said holding his hand "I think that it would be nice to have a conversation. The last couple of weeks had been pretty rough"

He nodded and taking their juice glasses, they went to sit on the couch.

"I am sorry for saying that you were a whore" He said

"I am sorry for not showing the respect that you deserve on shift. You are my Lieutenant. And as my Lieutenant and my fiancé, I understand that the last thing that you want that can happen to me it's something bad"

He gave her a wide smile and took her legs for resting it against his lap "Thanks" he rested his bank on the couch and he stared her for a few minutes.

"Nothing happened between Mills and me"

"I know. I am sorry for not trusting on you. It just that..."

"Hallie" she said and he looked her curiously "Severide told me what she did. I am not she and, I am not going to do you something like what she did to you in the past" she said brushing his blonde hair.

Matt took his glass from the coffee table and gave a small sip. Everything was going perfect and, it was time to give her one of her early Christmas present. So, steeling himself he said "You know, Santa come by this Christmas few hours early for letting you a present under the tree"

"What?" Matt pointed to the tree and she saw that there was a small Christmas present wrapped under the tree "Matt"

"Come on, let's go and see what Santa bring you this year" He took her by her hand and led her to the tree where she took the small present for unwrapping it.

"It is a box"

"Open it" he said smiling

She did it and saw that inside there was a doorknob "What is this?" she asked curiously holding it with her hand "It is what I think that is?"

"I don't know maybe you should ask Santa" he joked

"Matt"

"Really I don't know" and she gave him a dirty look "Alright, I will give you a clue. If I were you, I will try to find a door without a doorknob" he said giving her the clue "that is all that I am going to say you"

She looked closely the doorknob and got up of the couch for finding the door that didn't have doorknob, with Matt walking behind her. After a minute, she saw that the guest room was close, without door knob and it was like if a paper were wrapped around it. She looked him confused and he just shrugged.

She walked to the door for putting on it the door knob with Matt help. It fit perfectly. She opened the door and she was stunned when she saw that the room which until two weeks ago, when she left the house, it was a simple guest room not it was transformed into a wonderful nursery.

She entered in the room and saw that the walls were painted in one light tone of beige. On the right side of the room, there was a mahogany crib and in front of it, there was a changing table also of mahogany. In the back of the room there was a rocking chair that matches with the other two furniture of the room. She looked to the door and walked to eat for un-wrapping the paper around it and found that it was decorated with a few stickers of animals.

"Matt" she said covering her mouth "how do you..? How..?" She was so touched that didn't know what to say "that is a nursery"

"Gabby" he said hugging her for behind her and placing his hand above the bump of her stomach

"Matt" she said turning around for facing him "How do you know it?"

"So it is true" in the tone of his words only were noticed emotion and happiness. She has been thinking that he would be anger when he found out that she was pregnant and didn't say him nothing immediately.

"Yeah. I am pregnant" she said crying "I am sorry for..." but her words die inside of her mouth when Matt pressed his lips against hers.

"Gabby that is the best gift that any man can receive. A baby of the most amazing woman" he said with tears in his eyes "I love you"

"I love you too Matt" she said hugging him "I love you so much" and cried on his shoulder

"How long are you pregnant?"

Eight weeks" she said rubbing her stomach. Matt smiled and knelt in front of her for placing his hand on her stomach "What are you doing?" she asked laughing

"Hey little one. I hope that you took good care of your mommy in the last two weeks for me"

"It had been a little rough. I had had morning sickness most of the days"

"It is something normal. My mother had them most of the night of the first trimester when she was carrying me"

"Did you speak with her about this?"

He smiled shyly "I needed a few things for the nursery" he led her to crib and she saw that inside of the crib there were a mattress decorated with a soft blanket and a teddy bear

She took the teddy bear and saw Matt's name on the label "Is this yours?"

"Yeah. My first teddy bear. My grandma gave it to me the day that I born"

"Are you saying me that a little Matthew Casey used to sleep cuddled to this little guy?"

"Until I turned six yeah" he said laughing

"thanks Matt. That is exactly what I want"

"What do you mean?"

"I just needed to know that you love me and, doing all of this for me and the baby, show me that we are really important for you"

"Of course that you are. You are the woman of my life and you are carrying my baby" He planted on her lips a tender kiss of her lips

"Make love to me" she said

"Gabby" he said rubbing her shoulder "I don't know..."

"I need to feel you inside of me. Please"

"Baby"

"You don't want?" she asked

"of course that what that I want to make love with you. However, I don't want to hurt her"

"Don't worry it is completely safe for the baby. Nothing is going to happen to the baby"

"I just don't want to hurt her. I can wait"

"She?" he nodded and placed his hand on her belly "Do you have the feeling that it is going to be a little girl?"

"Yeah a little girl as beautiful as her mommy" and he kissed her again. She placed her hands behind his neck for getting him tighter at the same time that he deepened the kiss

"I think that we should continue this in our room" she said

He nodded and carried her in bride style to their room for catching up for the time lost.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked this new chapter and let me some reviews. <strong>

**I don't know when I will be able to update again. I need to study and I have to visit my family so, I am not going to have so much time. I am sorry.**

**Have a good Christmas Eve and Christmas day with your family and, I case that I can't update before, I wish you a happy new year.**

**See ya =)**

**Namine Redfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi**

**I am so sorry for the delay. Like I said in the last chapter, I needed a break because I needed to study a lot (in the next weeks, I will have the last tests of my degree). Other reason why I didn't update before this fic is because I wanted that this chapter was special and I thought that it was worth to do it right.**

**I hope that you are still interested in this fic and let me some reviews.**

**This chapter is going to be ranked as M**

**Thanks to everyone who read the chapter especially to: **_**Mrs. Smolderhalder, Jaenine71, ScandalOlitz4Ever,TildaJoy, Sarrabr4, Camila, Justicerocks, Amanda, country-chick-20, jscat2, Joy, texterlover, jenwa85, Livia de Oliveira Lima, KaMB, chill81, ogervais, Mia-Olivia-Q and the few guests that let me a review**_

**I hope that you like this chapter and let me a review. I will try to update again as soon as I can. I promise**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Carrying her in bridal style, with one hand under her knees and the other one under her back, Matt took her to the master bedroom. Her lips never let his; she had missed him so bad during the last couple of weeks that the need of having him closer to her was driving her crazy. She deepened the kiss at the time that her hands were brushing his hair, pointing it in every direction; he was moaning against her lips.

When they entered in the room he sat on the bed with her sitting on his lap. His lips never let her except for catching some small breaths, his hands were caressing her cheeks and she was trying to unbuttoned his shirt.

"Wait" he murmured breathing heavy "I don't want a quick. I want to show you how much I missed you and how important you are for me. I want to make love to you" She could see passion and love in his blue eyes. He cupped her face and gave her a tender kiss "Tell me if you want that I stop if you are not feeling comfortable or if I am hurting any of you" he said concerned of her safety and the safety of their unborn baby

She nodded and slowly, he started to unzipped her dress; she was enjoying the feeling of his fingers touching her mocha skin. Both of them were breathing heavy from the moment in which Matt finished of unzipping her dress. She pressed her hands on his chest and he lied down resting on his back. His hands were in her thighs and were raising the hem of her dress. She could feel his hard member pressing against her inner thigh so, she rocked her hips against his, making that his excitement increased immediately.

She approached her face to his neck for planting sweet kisses and bites on his white skin while her hands were unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait" He said and she looked him confused. What she doing something wrong? He took her in her arms and rolled their bodies, being extremely careful with her "I want that you enjoy while we are making love" and he started to remove her dress with her help; few seconds later, he let her only dressed only in a lace underwear outfit that he never saw before. "Whoa" was the only word he could say since his mind was blank.

"Do you like? It is new" she said giving him a nasty look "It was going to be one of your Christmas gifts"

"And do you think that it going to fit me?" he teased her running his hand over her side "I think that it fit perfectly to your body"

"Well, in that case I recommend you that you make the most of it because in a few months it not going to fit me anymore" she said thinking that in the next couple of months she is going to gain a lot of weight.

"Don't worry. I am going to use the opportunity" He kissed her breast above the lacy material of her bra.

"Oh Matt" she moaned, her hands were running above the material of his shirt.

He lifted his head, smiled her and held her hands in each side of her head "I am the one who is running this show and, I need to be concentrate" he whispered with a seductive smile. She nodded and let that he took the control of the situation; she could have her chance of exploring his body later.

Matt continued kissing her breasts at the time that his hands were travelling to the hem of her panties. Gabby felt something similar to electricity running through her spine; she tried to get as closer as she could to his body in a necessity of being closer to him and feel the warm of his body.

"Matt. I need to feel your body against mine" she begged

"You have to wait" he whispered in her ear. He ran his hands to her back looking for the clasp of her bra. Some seconds later, he removed the piece of clothing of her body and threw it to floor where the dress was.

Being exposed as she was in front of him made that she felt ashamed of her body so, she moved away of his embrace, sat on the edge of the bed and covered her bare breasts with her arms. She was feeling ashamed of the changes that her body was suffering because of the pregnancy and wanted to cry "Can you switch off the light, please?" she said looking away

"Gabby" Matt said softly rubbing her back

"No Matt. I don't want that you see me like this. I am getting fat and ugly. In the last two weeks I have gained a size" She said almost crying "I don't want to be naked in front of you while the light is on"

"Baby" Matt said brushing her hair "You are not ugly and, of course that you are gaining some weight. You are carrying a baby. Our little baby. It is normal" he said softly kneeling in front of her

"I know Matt but, look at me. My breasts are getting bigger each day and-"

"Baby, I know that you are feeling a little insecure about your body but, like I said it's something normal. You are not the first one who suffer what you are suffering and you are not going to be the last one" he held her arms and tried to move them away of her bare chest "Please, let me show you how beautiful and amazing you are. You are perfect" finally, she allowed him to move her hands; he smiled and kissed her in her lips "I love you and, nothing is going to change that" he said hugging her and resting his head on the top of her.

"I love you too"

He ran his hands on her bare back in a try of calming her, which worked because some minutes later she moved away of him and started to unbutton his shirt, a sign that she still wanted to make love with him. Of course that she was still feeling a little insecure of her body but he erased her thoughts of her mind with sweet kisses on the top of her head.

"I told you that I was running this show solo" he said when her hands travelled to his shoulder for removing his shirt. He pressed his body against her and lied her down on the bed

"You are moving too slowly"

"Is it that what you think?" he teased and pressed his lips against her in a wet kiss while his hands were massaging her breasts. She was right, he noticed that her breast were bigger than the last time that they made love and it drove him crazy. He broke the kiss and he licked each inch of her skin until he arrived to her breasts. Without losing a second he inserted one of her rosy nipple on his mouth.

"Matt" she moaned and she arched her back or being closer to him "Oh Matt" His fingers were hooking around her panties.

He continued moving his lips around her skin until he reached her stomach. Tenderly, he gave a single kiss on the middle of her tummy and whispered to the baby "I love you. You two have made me really happy. I am lucky of having you in my life" Gabby was looking him with tears in her eyes. He lifted his head, cupped her face and gave her a tender kiss.

His hands traveled to her panties and pulled them down her quaking legs and foot, letting her completely bare in front of him, who was still half dress.

"You are gorgeous" he said but, in that moment she wasn't feeling gorgeous or sexy "I know what you are thinking right now" he said like if he knew what was happening in her mind "That is not your body but, you know what? I love every change of it because it means that inside of you is happening something incredible. Our baby is growing up inside of you" he said resting his hand on the bump of her stomach

"Thanks Matt" she rested her right hand on the top of his and kissed his cheek

"Are you feeling better now?" She nodded grateful of his word "okay. Like I said, don't be afraid of stopping me" he said before continue showing to her how much he loves her.

He pressed his lips against her while his hands was traveling around her body, caressing each of her sweet spot that he know that drives her crazy. They were fighting for the control of the kiss; their moaning was dying inside of the mouth of the other.

Gabby led her hands to the waist of his pants for remove them together with his boxers. Finally, he was as exposed as she was; she rolled their bodies and sat on his lap with a seductive smile on her lips. Now it was her turn of showing him how much she had missed him in the last couple of weeks.

Her lips travel around his neck and chest, giving him some bites that were letting small red patch on his white skin. He could feel his skin burning each time that Gabby pressed her lips on it.

"Gabby" Matt moaned

"It's my turn of running the show baby" her lips teased him

"I need you now" he said desperately and rolled their bodies so now he could be on the top of her.

Slowly, he led his already hard member to her sweet spot and entered inside of her. Both of them let out a moan; Matt buried his face on her neck while Gabby tucked one of her leg around his waist and her nails were digging into the skin of his back.

"Matt" Gabby cried out when he started to move inside of her

"Ssh" He soothed her planting kisses on the sweet spot of her collar bone.

At first, his thrusts were slower however, when he felt Gabby arching her hips and back, they got faster. Gabby threw her head back and was the first to let go, her body was shaking as waves of love and joy were drowning her body with each of his thrusts.

In that moment, the only sound listened on the room were her loud cries and his moans. Few seconds later, Matt came too collapsing into her chest and buried his face on her neck at the time that he murmured something incoherent. Their bare bodies were touching and they were panting; Gabby could feel his erratic breathing on the skin of her neck.

He was the first one in breaking the silence saying "I love you" and crashed his lips against hers.

"I love you too"

He rolled his body and lay down near to her at the time that he covered their bare bodies with the covers. He tucking her near to him and encircling his arm around her midsection running up and down her back.

She rested her head against his shoulder; she loves to use him as a pillow and said "Thanks Matt. This has been the best day that I had in a long time"

"I am the one who should say thank you. You have given me the best Christmas gift that I've never received. A baby" he kissed her on the top of her head "close your eyes and get some rest" he said when he saw her yawning

"I don't want to wake up in the morning finding out that this has been a dream"

"This is not a dream Gabby. This is real. Very real" he said and she closed her eyes, falling asleep few seconds later.

He stayed awake a little longer enjoy the feeling of having her back to his life and the feeling of doing something right in their relationship. It was so good to have her sleeping in his arms again. And with that last thought, he fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews whit what do you think. The next chapter will be about the Christmas Eve and Gabby thinking about what she could give to Matt as a Christmas gift. What do you think that it would be?<strong>

**I am not really sure of when I will be able to update again. I wrote a new chapter of "Remember me" and part of the next chapter of this fic but, I need to proofread them.**

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi **

**how are you? I had just finished my last test and I thought that it would be worth to celebrate it with a new chapter of "All of me". I think that all the Dawsey fans can use some Dawsey love right now. Some days ago I read in a website that Casey is going to have "a new controversial love" and I have to say that it sucks. I hope that Matt and Gabby think what they want soon, I really miss them as a couple.**

**This chapter is going to be ranked as M**

**Thanks so much to everyone how read the last chapter, especially to: **_**naoya93, CheriLane, ScandalOlitz4Ever, jscat2**__, __**noro**__, __**Jaenine71**__, __**Camila**__, __**Justicerocks**__, __**Joy**__**and**__**Sarrabr4**_.

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews. I will try to update the rest of my fics during this week. Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Few hours after making love, Matt was wake up by someone that was running its hands all over his bare chest; he opened his eyes and saw that it was Gabby who had woke up him. He smiled her and she crushed her lips against his.

"You okay?" Matt asked getting her bare body closer to his.

"Yeah" she said running one of her finger around his jaw "Thank you Matt"

"Thanks for what?"

"Don't act as if you don't know about what I am talking" she make a pause "thanks for giving me one of the best Christmas present that I have received in a long time" she kissed his lips and he was going to deep the kiss when Gabby moved away of him covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God" she got up with the covers tucked around her naked body.

"What happen? Are you all right?" Matt asked getting up too. He approached to her and stroked her bare back

"It supposed that I had to be at my parents' house some hours ago. My mom will be very worried and my dad is going to freak out. It is too late. I should call her" Before that she could climb out of the bed, Matt grabbed her by her hand and sat her on the bed.

"Matt, it is not a good time for playing games" she said trying to find where her underwear was in the messy room. Their clothes were in everywhere.

"Don't worry. Your parents know where you are right now" he said with a smile

She got up of the bed with the blanket wrapped around her bare body letting him exposed "When you got your boxers?" She said when she saw that he was wearing his boxers "Never mind. Matt, my mom asked me to come by tonight. It is really important that I find where my underwear and my dress are right now" she said moving her hands nervously.

"Why? I think that you look pretty hot wearing only that blanket" he crawled over the bed to the end where she was sat trying to get her lacy panties. "Baby, your mom knows that you are here" he repeated and gave her a tender kiss on the blade of her shoulder "Who do you think that gave me the recipe of the dinner that I cooked for you tonight?"

She looked him with a curious look and said "My mom"

"Yeah. She knew that you were coming and that I wanted to cook you a special dinner. Thus, it can be said that she helped me a little bit"

She laughed and rested her head on his chest "A little bit? Baby, every time that you try to cook something you make a mess in the kitchen and, I am the one who have to clean the mess"

"That was before. I have changed. You told her that you walked out two weeks ago, right?" he said. In his voice there wasn't any evidence that he was angry with her.

She nodded and said "Yeah. I called her. I needed to speak with someone. I didn't say a word to her about the baby yet. Only Brett know that I am pregnant"

"Brett? You mean Sylvie Brett?"

"Yeah. I have been living with her in her apartment during the last two weeks"

"I know it" he said smiling "Sylvie sent me a text saying me that you were fine one and a half week ago. I was really worried about you. Nobody knew where you were"

"I am sorry"

"it is okay. You are back" he gave her a tender kiss

"She is a nice girl" she said and lied down on the top of him kissing him on his lips "you are amazing"

"I am not amazing, I am just a lucky guy" he said after breaking the kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" she rested her head on his chest and hearing his heart beating, she closed her eyes.

"It is safe for the baby that you sleep on your stomach" he asked concerned

"You are right" she said and lied down on her side without raising her head of his chest

"Are you comfortable? I mean I can bring you other pillow or blanket if you want" he said ready to bring her whatever she wanted or needed

"All that I want is that you close your mouth, lie down near to me and you let me use you as a pillow" she said closing her eyes feeling really tired

"Okay but, you have to share the covers with me; I am freezing" he lie down near to her and rested his arm on her back after covering their bare bodies with the warm covers.

/

Few hours after dawn, some rays of light entered through the window making that Gabby woke up of her sleep. She looked to Matt and saw that he was sound asleep with his head rested against the pillow. Until that moment, she didn't notice the bags under his eyes, a sign that immediately she linked with the fact that he had been working during the nights too on the nursery that he made for her and the baby. She was glad of showing up last night, he had worked so hard for her and she almost ruined all his work; that thought made that she felt guilty.

Trying not to wake up him, she climbed out of the warm covers. She dressed with her underwear and his shirt, which she only buttoned a few buttons and, she walked out of the room not without giving him first a tender kiss on his forehead.

Instinctively her feet led her to the guest room, she need to be sure that last night wasn't a dream. She entered in the room and smiled when saw that the room was still the same wonderful nursery that Matt showed her last night. She approached to the crib and ran her hand above the wooden. In that moment, she had only one thought in her mind and it was how amazing will be to be able to put their small baby inside of it.

He had gave her a great Christmas present and now, it was her turn of thinking what she could give him. She wanted to do for him something as special as his present was but, what? Luckily, she still had a few hours ahead for thinking something.

Suddenly, she felt that someone hugged her from the behind and two warm hands were placed on the bump of her stomach "I woke up on an empty bed" Matt whispered in her ear at the time that he pressed his chest against her back

"You looked really tired and, we are hungry" she placed her hand on the top of his.

"You should have waked me up" he kissed her in her temple "What do my two gorgeous girls want for breakfast?" he asked turning her for facing her

"Are you still thinking that is going to be a girl?"

"Of course" he kissed her lips "A girl as beautiful as her mami"

"Mami?" She asked giving him curious look since "mami" is a Spanish word that means mommy in English "since when did you speak Spanish?"

"I only know a few words, like for example: Te quiero" she smiled him and gave him a tender kiss on his lips. He grabbed her by her hand and led her to the small kitchen "I will prepare something for breakfast, what do you want?"

"I can do it" she said

"No way. You are going to go to the living room and sit on the couch while I cook"

"Matt you are going to burn our kitchen"

"That was only one time and it was in the firehouse. You weren't even there; It was before that joined to the firehouse" he said in his defense "come on, let's get breakfast, I am hungry too"

Spite his protest, she insisted in prepare breakfast with him. She was setting the table while Matt was cooking fruit pancakes under Gabby's supervision.

"You are making me nervous" He said when he was trying to turn around the pancakes

"Are we putting you nervous?" she said hugging him from the behind, resting her head on the blade of his shoulder and running her hands above the material of the grey T-shirt that he was wearing.

"please, if you don't want to have burned pancakes for breakfast, go to sit on the chair" he begged trying to control himself

"Okay" she stepped back and sat on one of the chair. She took a sip of her orange juice and said "You know, tonight has been the first night in the last two weeks in which I have not woken up feeling dizziness or with morning sickness"

"That is great baby" he said turning off the stove

"I guess the baby was missing its home and its daddy" she said rubbing her stomach "what are you going to do tonight? Do you have any plan?" she said while Matt put in front of her a plate with two fruit pancakes.

"Nop" he sat on the chair that was near to her "Do you have something in mind?"

"I am thinking that maybe you could come with me to my parents' house. Antonio is bringing the kids. We are going to give them their presents at midnight because they are going to go to Laura's parents' tomorrow morning"

"Sure. Tomorrow I would like to go to my sister house, do you want to join me?"

"Yeah. Sure" he smiled and she gave a bit to her packages "hmm" was all that she could say

"Do you like?" he said giving her a smile that said

"It is phenomenal" she said before giving other bite to her breakfast

"I told you, I have changed. I am an expert in the kitchen" he said with a smug smile

"You are most like a kitchen boy" she joked. He looked her serious and took off her plate "I didn't finish of eating my breakfast" she said annoyed

"Do you think that you deserve the breakfast that I cooked especially for you after what you said me?" he said trying to act hurt by her words "what do you think little one?" he said speaking with her stomach "She said that her mommy doesn't deserve the breakfast that her wonderful daddy cooked for her. I am sorry"

"No way" she said and tried to grab the plate but Matt was faster than her

"You'd better take back what you said" he said

"You can be really annoying when you want Matthew Casey" she said and grab a bit of one of his pancakes

"That is my breakfast"

"Come on" she begged "Your daughter is hungry. Please" she begged

"You are mean" He said and gave her again the dish.

"Thanks" she said smiling from ear to ear. They ate their breakfast in silence and when both of them had finished she said after putting her dirty dish on the sink "I mean it, you are nothing more than a kitchen boy. My kitchen boy" she said and ran to the master room.

He ran behind her and before she could entered in the bedroom and closed the door, he grabbed her from the behind "you are going to regret saying those words Dawson" he whispered in her ear while he led her inside of the room

"you think so?" she said seductively biting her lower lips

He started to play with the hem of the shirt that she was wearing and planting soft kisses in the side of her neck. She moved to one side her neck for giving him a better access. One by one he unbuttoned each of the buttons of the shirt and ran his hand up and down all over her breasts and stomach. When his hand reached the panty line of her underwear, he smirked and inserted his hand inside of the clothes. She let out a long moan when few seconds later she felt two of his fingers caressing her sweet spot.

"oh god...Matt" she cried out. She could felt his hard member pressing in the lower part of her back. His free hand was stroking her breasts above the material of her bra and his lips were kissing every inch of her perfect skin "Matt" she let out a breathy moan.

He inserted other of his fingers, which were curled inside of her at the same time that it was giving pleasure to Gabby. Few seconds later an overwhelming wave of pleasure hit Gabby. "Matt" she was panting.

Matt continued hugging her from the behind while she was trying to catch her breath. His hands continued travelling around all her body as well as his soft lips.

"I love you" she muttered breathlessly

"I love you too"

He removed the shirt and bra letting her almost naked except for her panties. He laid her on the bed and few seconds later, he lie down on the top of her with his legs either side of her bare legs. Each of his hands was resting on her breasts with the thumb stroking her already hard nipples. His lips were crushed against hers. She tried to reach to his boxers for pulling them down his legs but, Matt's hands stopped her.

"Matt" she moaned against his lips "I need you inside of me" Feeling his hard member against her sweet spot even above the material of their underwear was driving her crazy.

"You bothered me when you doubted of my cooking skills" he said in her ear

"Please" she begged arching her back for closing the gap between them "please baby. I need you"

"Say it" he requested

"No way" she said

"Alright" He shrugged and continued teasing her. His hot tongue was running around from her breasts to her navel.

"Matt" she cried out few minutes later

"Say it" he whispered

"You are the best"

He smirked rolled down her bare legs her panties and for her satisfaction he took off his t-shirt and boxers. His right was running for her thigh while his left was cupping the back of her right knee getting him ready for burying himself deep inside of her. A long and loud moan escaped of their lips. Matt placed tender kisses in her forehead and collar bone for soothing her; her hands were on his lower back getting his body closer to her. She needed to feel him so badly. She moaned of pleasure as her second orgasm hit her. He let it go too and buried his face on her neck.

"I love you Matt" she said

"I love you too baby" he said and his lips met hers.

"I think that we need a shower" their bare bodies were covered by sweat "do you want to join me?" she suggested seductively

"I don't think that could be a good idea" he said "I doubt that I can keep my hands off of you" he said caressing her cheeks

"That is not a problem"

"It would be a problem if we don't show up at your parents' house in less than two hours" She nodded and tried to get out of his embrace when his hands stopped her "But, it doesn't mean that I don't want to take the risk" he lifted her and she curled her legs around his waist and with her in his arms, he went straight to the shower for sharing a really need shower with his fiancée.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked this new chapter and let me some reviews. <strong>

**The next chapter will be about the Christmas Eve with the Dawson's kids in Gabby's parents. She will continue thinking about what Matt's present can be; luckily her mother and more people will help her. What do you think that could be?**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield **


End file.
